Wushu Who?
by Dale Idle Wells
Summary: Toad and X23 return to Bayville from a year in China, training in Wushu. However, few things have changed for the two love bird and with new threats and friends entering their lives, the two are faced with choices unlike before. Sequel to CDT. Todd/X23
1. Here, Without You, Missing You

Okay, so here I am and I have brought the first chapter of the expected sequel to _Capoeira De Toad?_ and I will admit, I enjoyed the break from writing stories for a bit. But, hey, I'm a story addict and I wanted to get back into the flow of things. I will being doing my old routine of updating once a month because it gives enough time for everyone to respond and to think about what happened and what will come.

I'm adding my disclaimers now so everyone is on the same page as me. I have practiced Chinese martial arts before (specifically Wing Chun, various forms of Kung Fu, Xingyiquan and I have tried some contemporary Wushu here and there) and so I will be drawing upon the knowledge I have of those arts. I will also take from what my friend and a Sifu (teacher) will show me and adapt it as I go. I am by no means an expert in Wushu nor do I posses the experience like I did with Capoeira, but I will make do with what I know. Basically, I am using Wushu as it is directly translated into "martial art", not Wushu as the contemporary sport is classified, and I am using that as the basis of my story, that Todd and X23 were studying several styles of Chinese Wushu overseas and now they are going to use the lessons they were given in the dojo in real life.

Most of the characters I introduce and continued using will be classic Marvel Comic characters, however they are going to receive what I call the Evolution Treatment; its when aspects of that classic characters history are altered or haven't occurred yet for the sake of the timeline and the universe. A sneak peek for everyone, I am going to try and bring Emma Frost into the story but I may not expand much on it because it will depend on my writing style and how comfortable I am with writing her character. There will be OCs (Original Characters), as that is my nature to bring new faces to the scene and hopefully they will fill some of the gaps of emotions and complexity.

I think that it goes unsaid but I will put this here now and hopefully without need for a second time. I do not own Marvel, X-Men or any of the character linked to the previous listed franchise. I would make this into a comic if that was the case so everyone could truly see what I am trying to get across.

Anyway, enough from me, let's get the story rolling here! Welcome to the opening chapter _Wushu Who?_!

* * *

**Prologue: Here Now, Without You, Missing You**

_Zum zum zum Besouro Mangangá  
Bateu na Policia de soldado a general  
__**Zum zum zum Besouro Mangangá**__  
Entrava na roda e não parava de jogar  
__**Zum zum zum Besouro Mangangá**_

_Zum zum zum Besouro Mangangá_

Rahne Sinclair was one a fast beat to keep moving, her partner no longer the inexperienced kid he had been when he first started. She dropped down as his foot swung above her head, her hand planted out on the ground and her body tilted to the side. Shifting her weight to her grounded hand and sweeping her back leg around, she grinned in a feral fashion as she reached back. Pushing off the ground with her feet, she rolled back in a cartwheel and then spun, her foot flying at Jamie Mardox.

_Zum zum zum Besouro Mangangá  
Bateu na Policia de soldado a general  
__**Zum zum zum Besouro Mangangá **__  
Entrava na roda e não parava de jogar  
__**Zum zum zum Besouro Mangangá**_

_Zum zum zum Besouro Mangangá_

Jamie pivoted and twisted his body to the side with her kick so he avoided getting hit again and then dipped his upper body down as swung around. He then kicked off with one foot and the other soon followed as he managed to execute his favorite kick. As he landed, he had to drop down quickly to avoid the front kick that came out of know where and the multiplying mutant rolled over his hands and feet to avoid her.

"Ye love that Butterfly kick, don't ye?" Rahne teased, her Scottish accent dancing over her words like a river does to the pebbles under its swell and tow. "Isn't it a little hard to fit in, seeing as you do it at least six times a match?"

"Well, it's just such a cool move. I mean, it was really the first move that Todd showed me to do that was an aerial." Jamie defended, the young man now fourteen years old and holding his confidence higher than ever before.

Rahne smiled brightly as the younger boy pivoted and placed his hand on the ground, his leg flying around and up at her. The two X-Men had both been training intensely since Todd and X23 had left to go study in China, hoping that they could impress their friends when they returned and show them that had grown in the time they had left.

Jamie, by far, had changed the most during the year. He and Otero really bonded and Jamie had finally begun to stand up to those in the X-Mansion that tried to bully him around. He had even stood up to Wolverine, something nobody was likely to forget. He was also more confident with his powers, incorporating it into his martial arts so he could continuously train and improve. He wasn't that shy, awkward preteen anymore; he was now calm and balanced.

Rahne had grown too in Capoeira, finding a link to the wild in the martial art and that her lycanthropic forms were ideally suited to using Capoeira. While she didn't have the natural flexibility or acrobatics that Todd and X23 had been blessed with, she was more than making up with her speed and endurance. Rahne's real interest of Capoeira was the way that it just seemed to happen and flow, without any need for thinking but rather a feeling of what was supposed to happen.

"Okay, you two, take a break for a second." A familiar boisterous voice told them, both mutants smiling at Otero Smith, the Capoeira Mestre of Bayville.

He was the man who turned around Todd Tolansky and changed him into a better person, strengthening his personality. If he hadn't been willing to take Todd in after what happened, he could have been so much worse. Rahne even had to admit that because of Todd that she was discovering more about herself and that Jamie was becoming a stronger person as well.

But the person that had benefited the most from him, was Laura Logan, known as X23.

She used to be so angry and conflicted but the whirlwind of chaos known at Todd swept her up. He managed to reach her with martial arts, what she only knew as lessons in violence, in such an innocent and playful manner and he had managed to change her murderous streak. He even opened up her heart a great deal and fell in love with her at the same time, something that always brought a smile to Rahne's face.

As she sat on the floor, she couldn't but notice the amount of students that Otero now had. When she first came, it was a small class of maybe six to eight people and now, it had grown to some fifteen, twenty people. While none had been quiet able to replicate what Todd had achieved, there were some impressive rising stars coming from the classes. Some of the New Mutants, like Jubilee and Roberto, also came and some others came on occasion, but Rahne and Jamie were the true practitioners of the house. It just fit them and they also did it memory of their friends.

She never thought that a year and a few months could go by so slowly but the days had literally dragged on till the bitter end. It was as though that they hadn't had any emails or letters from the two, but it wasn't a suitable substitute. As Rahne glanced at Jamie, she could see that he still wore the pendant that Todd had given him. It was a valuable gift that Jamie hadn't undervalued and the boy had protected it with impressive ferocity from the other boys.

"Hey, Jamie. Ye heard any more from Todd or Laura?" Rahne asked curiously. The two hadn't written in nearly two months and despite reassurances from Xavier, Rahne was still worried.

"No, I haven't heard anything." Jamie said as he sat forward in thought. "I wonder if their okay?"

As he spoke, Rahne saw Otero near them and waved at him. "Hey Otero, have you heard from Todd recently."

"Yeah, actually. I got an email early this morning from both of them." He said as he knelt by them. "Their sorry about not writing to you guys but things got rough over there."

"Huh? What happened? Are they alright?" Their questions were nearly simultaneous and Otero lifted his hands in surprise.

"Whoa guys, I don't know that much either. Todd just said that they had some really intense training and that there was a major incident within the school. Laura said that Todd was shaken up by someone but she said they really couldn't talk about it." Otero said, rubbing his chin. "I mean, even Jason wrote me and said that they were fine despite a major incident that happened."

"Oh wow." Jamie said with wide eyes. "Man, I hope nothing too bad happened to them."

"I doubt it, since they both can take care of themselves." Rahne said confidently, more so to reassure themselves. "Are they still coming home at the same time?"

"Yeah, they'll be here at the start of the school year." Otero looked over at a struggling student and stood up. "Anyway, lets put that aside for now and get back to class."

"Sure."

"Okay, Otero."

And so the two went back to sparring, the heat of the room soon lost on the two as they went back to their fast game and soon the worry of their friends settled down as well.

* * *

The late August sun wasn't just making the gymnasium hot, as houses all over Bayville were fighting back the heat with air-conditioning and multiple fans. One house that wasn't as affected by the heat was the Boswell house. Preston sighed happily as he leaned back to enjoy the sizzling sun, his flannel shirt wide open to soak the sun as he lounged on his patio stairs

He was born and raised in Texas, the sun there like a warm blanket to him and the grass was a gentle bed. Preston liked Bayville, but there were times that he did miss his warmer hometown and he often thought of visiting. He was shaken from his thought when a stream of water poured over his head, sending a sudden but not unpleasant chill down his neck and chest.

"You need to cool down there, Texas Ranger." Tiffany teased, the jock begrudgingly accepting his drink.

He wiped the trails of water off his face and the glass, flicking some of the droplets at Tiffany. Before he could sip the cool liquid, another body entered his peripheral vision and he smiled as Erica sat in his lap. She shook her head as she took the towel off the banister behind Preston's head and dabbed the wetness off his chest.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" She teased him lightly, running her finger over his lips.

"I could think of a few things." Preston taunted back, his hand rest on her hips and he savored her light blush before kissing her.

"Ugh….public displays of affection are abused by you two. At least Todd and Laura was a bit more discreet." Tiffany said as she lay on the suspended bench, sighing as the object swayed. "I miss them…"

The three had decided to get together for a few days before they were thrown back into the hassle of school. Erica had been dating Preston since their friend Todd Tolansky suggested that they do so and Tiffany had developed a close teasing-friendship with the boy. Over the last summer and the school year, the three had bonded very with the lack of Todd or his girlfriend, Laura Logan; those two had really changed some things in the high school and Preston could never get used to the feeling of them not being with them.

Tiffany missed Todd and Laura as well. Todd was so eager to be himself and to play around, allowing Laura to be his anchor to reality and to deflate any over zealous ambitions he may have. Laura was such a confident and calm woman that Tiffany found it refreshing from some of the other girls, with Todd there to help her loosen up and to be a source of imagination.

She knew that they both had tough childhoods and they were both more accustomed to the violence that the affection they got from one another. Todd was obvious as to why, given how everyone treated him, but she wondered what had happened to Laura, because she seemed to be so much more removed that Todd at times.

Erica sighed as she lay on Preston's chest, gazing out on the lawn and then turned so her back was on Preston's chest. She looked up at the sky and just wished that two people would just stroll u as they usually did.

"Do you guys know when Laura and Todd are coming back?" Erica asked aloud, Tiffany sighing and Preston lowering his head.

"Last thing that Todd said was that he was planning on coming back for the start of the school year. So, I guess he'll be in around September."

"Wow, they have been gone a long time…" Erica said wistfully. "I wonder if they changed much."

"Eh, it might not be a bad thing. I hope they come back a little more confident in themselves, especially Todd." Tiffany said as she folded her arms behind her head. "He was always so shaky when it came to show what he could do, it was a real shock he did the performance."

"I don't think so." Preston mused to himself.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you both know about the fight between the two of us but what I don't think you got, was how much that affect Todd." Preston said as he leaned back. "He felt destroyed that he hurt someone so easily without even really thinking about it."

"So, isn't that a natural feeling?" Tiffany asked, glancing at the jock.

"I guess so but when you look at from Todd's perspective, he must have felt that this meant he could never really use his martial arts in the public until he learnt to control them a lot better. It's possible that his performance was a way of overcoming that hurdle." Preston rationalized, brushing Erica hair absentmindedly. "I'm just glad he got over it as well. I forgave him a long time ago."

"Hmm, just cause you're a big ole' softy like that." Erica teased, Tiffany laughing at the indignant look on his face. "What was the last thing you got from them?"

"Hmm, oh, Laura sent me an email with a bunch of pictures attached to the letter." Preston explained. "I forwarded it to both of you."

"Yeah, I remember. Todd and Laura looked so awesome in those training pictures and the city they were visiting looked really awesome." Tiffany said wistfully. "Aw man, it would be so cool to go and see it."

It was very true; the photos that they had received on the web were beyond amazing. They were just so beautiful and well timed that they seemed to have been taken by a professional. The others in the picture had been described in their emails as being kids that they trained with the most, the closest friends that they had made in the school.

The two also looked a little different, like they were growing up a bit. Todd looked liked he had gotten some more bulk on him but he was still slim and defined while X23 looked like she had filled out slightly and looked sexier overall.

Erica sighed as brushed her hair back, remembering the picture all to well. They had been nice to see and it was great to get an update every now and again, but….

"I still miss them." The other two looked at Erica and she shrugged. "It's nice of them to send the pictures but I really miss having them here. They were just a breath of fresh air, you know?"

"Hmm, yeah, Todd especially. He didn't really accept the normal reality and submitted his own to deal with it." Tiffany said, as she sat up and watched Preston hold Erica gently while his lips gently touched the side of her neck.

They were a really good couple, at least as far as Tiffany was concerned. Preston helped bring Erica out of her timid shell and she helped cool him down when he didn't think everything through. She smiled softly as thy couple shared a smile and then groaned when they kissed; she may have been a little envious but there was only so much of the lovey-dovey stuff she could stand.

And they weren't always like this; Erica, as shy as she was, was adamant in her beliefs and ideals and Preston's insight to some things wasn't always accepted. They had their arguments and they would simmer over what one had said but they also knew how to forgive each other, understanding the need to compromise.

"You two are really too much of a couple at times." Tiffany teased, silently cheering at the blush she earned from them and then looked to the sky. "Have you thought about what's going to happen next year?"

"We're just taking it one day at a time right now." Erica said softly after a moment of silence, stroking Preston's arm absent mindedly.

Tiffany blinked as Preston's watch beeped and checked her own watch. She was never really good at keeping time and she often missed appointments or parties due to her poor time keeping skills. As she looked at her digital watch she leapt up in shock and began to grab her things.

"Hey! We gotta go! We're supposed to meet the others at the theatre at four o'clock and its quarter to right now!" She exclaimed, Erica leaping from Preston and the jock fished his keys out of his pocket as they pilled in his pickup.

They revved the truck up and then took off, the engine purring as it cruised down the streets to the theatre.

* * *

The offices in Bayville weren't known for their style or for their glamour. They weren't known for their spacious arrangements or for the most efficient equipment. What they were well known for was their difficulty in locating. Something that the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, better known as SHIELD, of the Department of Defense was very much aware of and as such, they had a satellite office in place and a set of operatives in place to handle any threats that may occur.

Also, due to the high numbers of mutant civilians living in the area and attending the Xavier's School for Gifted Children, it was a wise idea to have a representative in place incase something drastic or dangerous occurred. Hence why they had an office in a three story building rented out next to the police department and just twenty minutes to the Xavier Mansion.

In one of the private office, the head SHIELD operative glanced out his window as a pickup raced by and parked by the theatre and three teenagers climbed out. He smiled and looked back at the report he had in his hands, his keen red eyes dancing over the information he had just received.

It was a toxicology that had been taken from a young man named Todd M. Tolansky, a mutant previously associated with the Brotherhood and was know a known associate of the X-Men. He had gotten blood samples from him and had their best scientist to look at it, even going so far as to get Hank McCoy and Reed Richards to come in and help.

What they found, it wasn't something anybody wanted to read.

The serum was a hybrid of the fatal Legacy Virus, a lethal virus that specifically targeted mutants that had been cooked up in a lab and locked away, and the Super Soldier serum, the substance that gave birth to the legendary Captain America. The result of such a hybrid was an enzyme that would lay dormant in his body until a massive rush of some sort activated the enzyme that had attached to his cells. But then again, Hank had speculated that the enzyme was designed for an energy-expelling mutant so that they could get rid of the sudden rush of energy that soon followed.

When they had simulated the cells with small amounts of electric shocks, the enzyme had activated and created so much power that the desk was damaged during the sudden release of energy. And that was with a mere smear of blood on a glass slide. What would happen if the entire body released a massive amount of energy like that? There was an likely chance that it could very well rip his body apart but both Reeds and Hank speculated that it could possibly be used in another fashion.

The SHIELD agent dropped the report on his desk and rubbed his face in exhaustion, his hand thumping childishly on his desk as he let them fall. He leaned back in his chair, a little unsure of how to take the information about his friend but put it aside for the moment. He was going to focus on the good, which was that the enzyme wasn't going to affect his friend immediately and that Todd may still have a chance to keep anything from happening with the enzyme.

Standing up, the man twisted his torso and neck to relieve his body of its tensions and put his jacket on as he made his way out of the office. He walked past the other desk that was there for his secretary, Hannah Greenwood, when she called to him.

"Mr. Ira! Wait a moment, sir." She called politely, the operative stopping and turning to his assistant.

The former HYDRA agent Caleb Ruby Ira had hardly changed over the year. His hair still had distinguishing streaks of red and black and his ears still had their excessive amounts of piercings. The main difference was that now he had to dress somewhat respectively and that he kept his face trimmed due to office regulations but he still made it fit him as best as he could.

He was an active field officer, there was no way he could with his mutant abilities, but he was also quiet happy to be a liaison between SHIELD and Charles Xavier, something that did irritate him at times. He was a man who lived by principles and codes, not by some rule book and account number. That was never who he was, but sadly, the job required it.

He stood by his secretary's, and assistant's, desk and took a moment to reflect on her. She was appointed after he took the job and initially Hannah was assigned by other superiors to keep an eye on him, reporting around Nick Fury to other shadow members. She was a tough girl too; a talented markswoman and a suitable hand to hand fighter, she did surprise him with her talents when he got to see them at first. When he was informed of her true intentions, he actually thought he would be in trouble with her.

But after he protected her one night during a rampage of the Hulk's, Hannah began to change her perception. And when he explained his reason behind investigating the Sentinel case, she agreed to help him. They weren't just director and secretary, they were actually good partners and they now could trust each other.

"Headquarters has sent you a request and a mission." She said quickly handing him two envelopes and then she placed a black dossier on top. "And this came directly from Nick Fury, about a suggestion you had…."

Caleb's smile looked terrifying as he flipped the dossier over and nearly tore the envelope open, Hannah shaking her head at his antics. Her personal opinion of Caleb fluctuated at times but it often came to similar conclusions; an efficient and competent boss and a good friend. Maybe she was biased then or maybe it was his character traits, but she didn't care.

She trusted him and that was what mattered. Not to mention that his girlfriend was more than capable of reeling him in. Hannah glanced back at Caleb and was surprised by the victorious smile he had on his face. He picked the other folders and waved to her.

"I'll more than likely be back tonight, but you don't have to come in." Caleb told her. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay, Hannah?"

"Sure, Caleb. Just remember to call your sister for me; she and I are supposed to have tea again sometime soon." Hannah said, her face going slightly dreamy; she was a tea nut and his sister, Alexia, had the most exquisite tea ever.

"Will do, I promise." He said with a laugh as he left.

As soon as he was outside, he made his way calmly to his motorcycle and sat on the seat for a moment. The news he received was excellent but he had to approach in the most careful of ways. One wrong movement or request could make it all crash and crumble, his whole idea and plan would be for nothing.

But he wasn't going to worry. He had time before he had to present the idea official since he was reporting directly to Fury. That made some parts of this easier than others. Caleb shook his head and popped the front of his bike sear open, placing his files and his firearm in the bike carefully.

Placing the keys in ignition and stomping down on the kick-start, the bike roared to life as the back wheel ripped down on the pavement. The bike shot forward, the kick stand snapping up against the bike and the machine raced out of its parking lot. The man pivoted his weight and the bike hooked around an oncoming car. He reached into his breast pocket and took a cigarette out, placing it between his teeth.

He knew that smoking was bad but considering what his job was and the unsavory people that were after him, it wasn't as if anything was going to prolong his health. Plus, it was what he did to remember Sergei…

As he weaved around traffic, the agent of SHIELD smirked as he let his hand coat itself in black. Caleb's skin literally seemed to seep this black material from his pores, his finger lengthening to claw-like digits and the red markings on the back of his hand were a dull color. He jerked his bike over to a minivan that he was coming up on and as they swept around a corner, he pulled the cigarette from his mouth. He then pressed the tip on the wheel's hubcap and gunned the bike, the two opposing forces of friction lighting the paper on fire.

As he brought the bike up, Caleb gave a wave and a smirk to the kids and the angry mother in the car and raced off while popping his bike up on its back wheel. His red eyes gleamed in the light and he veered off down an alley. He wanted to get to Evelyn while she had her afternoon break and fill her in on some stuff, then tell Alexia about her son and his condition.

Caleb was really tired of bearing bad news…

* * *

The room in the Dragon Tiger Temple that the class was gathered in was one of their largest training rooms. The floor was cover in smooth tiles with a slightly raised section of padded flooring, made of tatemi mats. The mats were made of woven soft rush straw, and traditionally packed with rice straw to lessen the impact on the body when it hit the ground. Hanging from the ceilings were banners of varying colors and at the base of each wall, was a series of candles. An empty void of where a wall should have been looked over the green mountain from where the temple was placed.

Around the mats, were the members of the advanced class with their teacher, Master Jason Huang, at the somewhat head of the training area. Each student had a black slash wrapped around their waist, each wearing a traditional Wushu uniform in the schools colors, red and white.

And in the center were two students sparring.

One wore a red band around his arm with a gold tiger embroidered onto and the other whore a white band with a black dragon. It was a common practice when trying to grade students and one had to remain impartial to the fight. It was now just a part of their tradition and it was well kept.

The one with the tiger band was on the aggressive offence as he swept his hand around in closed palm strike. The dragon fighter was on his defense, both hand counter-striking Tiger's arm by striking the wrist and the inside of the elbow before his closest hand palmed him backwards.

Tiger stepped back to avoid the full brunt of the attack and lunged with a front kick, Dragon pushing the kick aside. He ducked under the following hook kick and as Tiger brought his elbow down on his opponent, Dragon's hand caught the red band fighter by the muscle just past his elbow. Tiger slapped that hand aside and came around with a backhand strike when he suddenly fell, Dragon finishing his sweep and held his hands at chest level while crouched on one leg.

Tiger flipped up and Dragon rose with him, both boys smiling broadly as they paced around each other. Jason was happy that they were able to restrict themselves so well and to even fight in the fashion that didn't suit them. Especially Dragon, he had grown a considerable amount in the short time he had been with them.

Dragon suddenly tensed and relaxed at the same time, his hands slowly closing as he slid a leg forward and his face seemed to become blank as he took four distinct breaths. Tiger nervously moved into a different stance, one hand across his collar bone and the other near his pelvis in parallel to above hand as Dragon finished three more breaths. With a small explosion of motion, the white band fighter lunged at Tiger.

"He has learned a lot since he came here, Dad." Jason looked to his left, where his son Gaara sat watching his two friends. "Hama is certainly a great deal more skilled than when he came."

"Indeed, the young man is some who I would consider a prodigy, almost a born fighter. While he is already at an extraordinary level, I feel that he could go even further." Jason mused quietly with his son as Dragon overwhelmed his opponent with rapid liner punches.

Tiger resorted to guarding with his forearms and Dragon suddenly stepped to the side, his knee catching his opponent's thigh. The leg shot up with the knee and Dragon snapped his foot out in a side kick to Tiger's chest, which sent him to the ground. Dragon began backing away so that Tiger when the other boy twisted his hips, his foot catching Dragon's ankle and dropping him on the ground.

"What about his girlfriend then?" Gaara asked curiously, a girl off to the side subtly glancing at the two as Dragon rolled up to block the next attack.

"She's a demon." Jason said with a small amount of worry and continued at Gaara's look. "Extremely well trained, highly focused and she can detach herself so she can fight at any level, that girl is almost an unearthly force. She's a good match for Todd in all respects."

The girl took some pride in Jason's words as she held a small simple smile on her lips and then turned back to the match. Dragon flipped back from his opponent and then threw himself in a horizontal spiral when Tiger threw a spinning kick, the red band fighter looking back into the green eyes of his opponent.

Dragon, who was better known to others as Todd Tolansky, suddenly shot forward. His body was lunged forward, front leg bent and angled at Tiger, whose real name was Xun Su Jen, with the back leg straight. His left arm was tucked by his ribs in lightly closed fist and his right hand was extending in a closed palm strike.

Xun stumbled back and froze when Todd's closed palm stopped, the heel of the palm jerking to stop. A rush of air swept past Xun's face and as his black and blue hair flared, a candle blew out and the stone behind it cracking behind him. They stood there for a moment, the green mutant clearly in a better position than his Chinese friend and it was clear who would have won.

Todd stepped back and wrapped his hand around his fist and bowed to Xun, who returned the bow after getting over the shock. They then turned to Jason and bowed to him and the seniors of the class. They both then smiled, tapping fists and swinging their arms over each other.

"I'm going to miss those two a lot when they leave, Dad." Gaara finally admitted, Jason lowering his head with a smile. "I know we've had a lot of students go through here but Todd and Laura just seemed to get closer with everyone. Their like our family, here at the temple."

"Don't worry, Gaara. I will miss them a great deal too. They have made a great difference here and I hope that they will visit one day." The master said as he looked to his son.

As they left the platform, one young woman watched Xun with an appreciating smile. Xun had been great in help her and Todd settle in, the young man astounded with their powers instead of being scared. He was able to see that Todd was having trouble with the upper body aspects of some styles they were learning and he offered to help him.

Xun had come from a town outside of Shanghai and the styles he had started with were Wing Chun and Shaolin Boxing. He literally specialized in punching, elbowing and anything else to do with his arms and so, he wanted to learn how to better use his legs and thus, Todd and Xun were able to bond quickly. It was really nice to see two impressive practitioners learning from each other.

As they left the platform, they took their bands off and gave them to one of older student. Four of the students were sitting there with notebooks and they spoke to Todd and Xun before the two sat down. The boys quietly chatted amongst themselves, Xun rubbing his chest where Todd had land that quick side kick while the green mutant rubbed his ankles.

Jason looked over the final markings of the match and smiled, impressed by both his students. Xun was showing a faster recovery time and improved coordination with his kicks, as well as his fluid defenses. Todd was using impressive hand techniques and was able to change up styles when he needed to, his kicks still the best arsenal he had but he was improving overall.

He looked around at the students and one girl with a raised brow caught his eyes, a smiling growing on his face. Jason took a quick scan again and felt his smile grow again as he found another girl.

"Jiang Ming, please collect the tiger band." A Chinese girl with magenta lines of color in her hair and black chocker around her neck nodded at her Sifu's words and moved to collect the band. "Laura Logan, please collect the dragon band."

The young woman smirked as she stood, twisting he ponytail around and rebinding it so it was out of the way. She quickly crossed the floor, winking at Todd and smiling at Jiang as she tied the band around her bicep. Laura, or X23 as she was more commonly called, walked to the center of the mats and held her hands out face up. Jiang smiled wickedly and slapped her hands down on the clone's hands, reversing for X23 to do the same.

Like Todd had bonded with Xun, X23 had found a friend in Jiang. The girl had come straight out of Hong Kong and she had literally fought for everything she had and everyplace she was in. She had studied a style called Nanquan and Jiang had been the first girl that X23 really had a fight with. Jiang had to be one of the toughest girls in the school and she even managed to give X23 a run for her money at times.

The two girls held a fist each in one hand as they bowed to their master and then to each other, both straightening for a moment. Jiang snapped into her stance, one arm straight up and down in front of her face and the other out to the side in right angle. Her right leg was bent under her and the left was braced out to the back slightly, ready to shoot her off at X23.

The moment Jiang moved, X23 also slid into her stance and her green eyes locked on the girl. She turned her body half way to the side, her right hand hovering by her waist and her left forearm rose beside her head as she gazed over her bicep. Her legs in a small L stance, her knees and hips gently bent in anticipation to strike.

Jason shook his head lightly to himself and reseated himself for watching this match. These two girls were always sparring and training together, an impressive force to watch and one he never wanted directed at him. Laura was meticulous, ruthless and had no reservations about what had to be done, while Jiang was merciless, inexhaustible and determined till the bitter end. They were quiet a pair but in a strange way, they just seemed to balance each other out.

"Fighters, begin!" A senior student said, a bell struck as he spoke.

X23 was in, right outside Jiang's guard and her foot swept up to the other girl's side. Jiang ducked and swept under the kick, her palm thrusting out to the clone's face. With the back of her hand, X23 struck the blow aside and threw a knee at the Jiang's stomach. The Chinese girl slapped both hands on X23's rising leg and used the force to shoot back across the mats.

As she landed, Jiang slid forward and swept at X23's feet. The clone leant in the air, leg lashing out in kick that forced the other girl to duck even more. Jiang twisted into the air and as X23 landed, she threw her kick at her head. X23 grinned as she arched back and over, the clone's hands planting firmly on the ground and pulled her bent legs up above her body.

Twisting around, her foot shot out and knocked one of Jiang's legs out, the magenta haired girl dropping to one knee. X23 grimaced as the other girl knocked her arm out and she roughly land in crouch. Her arm flew up to stop the shin that came at her face and she then rammed her palm on the inside of the Jiang's leg, throwing her as she stood up.

As she let go of Jiang, the Chinese girl snapped her foot in X23's jaw and the clone flipped herself backwards as the girl twisted in the air to land on her hands and feet, much like a cat. Jiang pushed herself up effortlessly as X23 felt a few little scrapes on her chin, her healing factor taking care of the slight wounds.

"Come on, yo!" Both girl's started and along with the rest of the students, looked at Todd who had just spoken up. "Stop goofing off and show us what you really got! Goofing is my job anyway, yo."

Some of the students laughed while others shook their heads, X23 and Jiang blushing lightly and then they both seemed to grow identical insane smile. Both then extended their open hands out before them, their feet sliding so that they were ready to lunge. X23's hand seemed to bulge around her knuckles for a moment

Suddenly, as if this had happened before, several students began to back away from the mats, leaving Todd and a few others who were obviously used to this. Both women shouted and met with an intense and seemingly endless volley of blows. It felt like wind was rushing away from them and the blows that they were landing, as though shockwaves were rippling through the air.

Jason calmly watched the exchange of blows with a the eyes of falcon, his mind drifting slightly again. He was proud of Laura and Todd, probably more so than any other student that had entered his school. Many of them just wanted to learn the skills so they could be the best and that they could honor their teachers. It was a good aim and along the way, those people often had a change of heart and mind.

But these two had come here with complete different mindsets. Todd had come here because he wanted to become a better person and stronger for the sake of protecting those around him. Laura had come here because of her love for Todd and because she wanted to help carry the weight on his back by choice. Their goals were impossible and selfless, the reason why they had been able to improve so much in one year. Todd had mastered four styles enough to fight fluidly in the arts and X23 had completely mastered two styles, her previous experience in the arts giving her a better edge than Todd. An impressive feat in a single year, something that only prodigals could do.

Those lessons had no come easily; they had been faced with hard teachers and harsh tasks to become this good. And then when the Su Lung incident, they had been faced with such daunting choices that Jason even had wilted upon hearing them. But they had managed to rise above it and even do the right thing, even when the wrong would have been so much easier.

Jason watched as Laura struck Jiang in the shoulder and then the stomach and received a kick in the head as the girl fell back. He was confident in sending them back home after everything that had happened. In all honesty, the rest was up to them and only they could tell if they would be able to handle it. As long as they kept the bad from overlapping the good they achieved, they would be fine.

Jason cleared his mind and returned to the match, deciding that those thoughts would be best left for later.

* * *

So yeah, that would be the first chapter done and dusted. It's a good start, giving everyone a chance to see what the different groups of people are thinking and feeling and a taste of what had happened in the sixteen months that Todd and X23 have been in China.

I'm goanna be updating this slowly as I said before and this is because I need to get into the flow a bit better and to figure out where the story is going to be going. This is because some plot ideas got scrapped and I am revising it while I write.

But I hope everyone enjoys this prologue and that everyone is looking forward for the continuation of this story and _Capoeira de Toad?_.

Talk care and later,

– Lin


	2. The Welcome Home: Part 1: Landing

Here we go, X-Men fans. Chapter two of _Wushu Who_ and we're official into the story now. I'm sure everyone was happy to see the story starting off and that I will be continuing the story started in _Capoeira De Toad_. But you should know that while it was such a delicious story, I feel that I didn't get to address some issues that are vastly complex and were unable to look into due to the first story's parameters and requirements. So, I see that this is a chance to expand that horizon and for us to see what really is in the characters, morally and ethically, because of the situations that are coming up. And it is going to be a dozy.

And there is even a reason for this chapter being put out in nearly half the time that I said it would take. This chapter is written for a friend overseas, who solely pushed me to write better and better and to make this story a reality. This Sunday was his birthday and since I got this chapter written so quickly, I'm putting this up in his honor. Thanks a million, bro, for all the support! The next chapter will be put on the 30th of November and following that will be the 30th of December and so on. This was just kind of a special event for me.

But, I feel that is enough of my irrelevant ramblings of an author and that you all are here to read something of intelligence. So, pleases, enjoy the chapter here for you all.

* * *

**The Welcome Home: Part 1: Landing in Winchester, New York**

The traffic had been light when they left the mansion that morning, a habit both Charles Xavier's and Ororo Munroe's shared. For Charles, it was result of being a professor at university and some of the more encouraging lesson that had been taught to him in the army. For Ororo, her life in Africa always started with the sun rising and not one once of daylight was to be wasted.

The black Mercedes eased to a stop outside an airport just outside of Winchester, closer to the X-Mansion than the town of Bayville. Ororo smiled as she looked out for the two students that they were picking up. Normally, she was excited to meet new students because that meant meeting new, interesting people and that she would have someone else to look after. But this was even more exciting for because they were picking a current student and her boyfriend that had been away for a year.

Ororo wasn't sure why it she got her self so wound up but she supposed it was because the house hadn't felt the same without either of them there. Not to mention that they really made an effort to speak and see how she was doing every time they saw her. Other students did that too but she just felt there was something different when they did it. Ororo glanced over to the silent professor and smiled as Charles looked for their students.

The years had been kind to the Professor but the last five years had been very challenging with the trials of the X-Men and his once friend Magneto. His blue eyes shut briefly as he remembered all of the cost that both sides had suffered through, this senseless war. Was peace between the two races, humans and mutants, really something so hard to wish for, or was it a fools dream?

But the old man shook his head, smiling as he opened his eyes and looked out to the newly arriving travelers from all sorts of places. Some were coming to visit to friends, others for family and some came here for the sake of a vacation. But he was looking for two very specific people, two young adults…

"Professor, do you think that they changed much?" Ororo asked him curiously.

"Why do you ask, Ororo?" He asked back, looking at his beautiful assistant.

"Well, I know living somewhere for a long period of time can change a person and the letters Jamie and Rahne got for a while were rather worrying."

It was true. The two students, Laura and Todd, had been over in China at an extremely prestigious school for the martial arts and for just over a year the letters had been full of such promise. Some things were more worrying that than other but in the end the two had made the right choices. But a few weeks later, the letters and messages had been getting shorter and shorter and the underlying messages were full of hollow words.

It wasn't until that the head teacher had sent Xavier himself a letter to explain that a death of some students had shock the school and Todd had been close to them. There had been other issues but the master had been unable to elaborate on them. Soon after, a maybe a week at most, the letters returned to normal and the worry mostly left everyone.

"Ororo, my dear, I'm sure that those two will be more the same than different when they arrive. Yes, of course there are going to be changes to them but I think that you can relax in knowing that they will be the same." Xavier assured her.

"I guess your right. I mean, they certainly seem to have opened up considering the photos we saw of them." Ororo said in reflection. "Some of those were very cute, I must admit."

"Hmm, indeed and it does look like they both made some solid friends." Xavier added, smiling and patting her hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure they will be same."

As they spoke calmly and casually between the two, the bald psychic felt a trigger go off in his head. As he looked over to the exit of the airport, he felt a large smile spread on his face as he saw the two people leaving the airport.

"Ororo, look." Xavier gestured to the glass doors and the weather goddess gasped lightly as she saw the two standing there.

And she couldn't help but let her smile just grow to its fullest length. Walking out of the sliding doors was the happiest couple in the world, Todd Tolansky and Laura Logan. And Xavier was right, they still looked the same but they were also different in a good way.

The young man was dressed in brighter and more vibrant colors than before, his smiling and open appearance something that was different from when he left. His smile was bright and his eyes, while scanning the lot for their ride home, always returned back to X23. His button shirt had a green base touches of yellow and purple, accentuating the trail of cross-like designs going across his torso with a dragon wrapped around the images.

His cargo pants were a darker, more forest green color but the threading had been down in a bright yellow; even his black jacket seemed to be brighter on him. Todd's hand was gently interlinked with Laura's and the girl had her head resting on shoulder as she laughed, straightening up to help him look about. She looked absolutely gorgeous, the young woman really growing up while she was away and opening up too.

The way Laura was dressing didn't really emphasize the personal growth like the body language was. Her long black hair had been done up with red chopsticks and shockingly she had red lipstick on and red eye shadow. Her top was a laced blouse front in a dusk red and black color, fading into her black dress pants. She even still had her black jacket on, so Laura still had some residual of her former life.

But her eyes were brighter and her smile was almost brighter than a fluorescent light could ever match. Her hand was interlinked with Todd's, her other hand pulling a suitcase in similar size to her boyfriend's and her knapsack attached to the suitcase while Todd kept carrying his.

A man in uniform came over and, almost instantly, Ororo could see the eyes of the younger woman darker while Todd seemed to look older beyond his years. Quickly, she put the car in gear and drove around to them; the two teenagers looked hopeful at first and then elated at the sight of Ororo while the officer present just look confused.

"Hello children, it's so good to see you!" Ororo exclaimed as she stepped out of the car.

Todd took a hold of his girlfriend's bags and let her run to Storm, giving her long, warm hug. Ororo squeezed the child back and leaned back to see her in her glory up close. Laura, or as she was more commonly called X23, look almost exactly as when she had left and she even looked a bit more but Storm wasn't sure what it was.

But it was definitely there, she was practically a whole new woman!

"Hey Ororo, I'm so glad you were able to pick us up. We were a little worried when Otero said he might not be able to make here today." X23 admitted as she stepped back, holding Ororo's hands.

"Now child, I would make all the time in the world for you." Ororo assured, looking up as Todd walked over and set the suitcases upright. "Ah, Todd, come here and let me see how you are."

Todd chuckled and walked over, wrapping his arms around Ororo and gave her a warm hug. The weather goddess was surprised by the hug, because he never really hugged her so tenderly before and she never felt his arms were this strong. As he stepped back, his bright green hair had grown into their spikes and didn't seem as wild before. Also, his body felt slightly wider than before and a bit thicker but Ororo wasn't surprised.

He went to China to study martial arts for a year; he was bound to get stronger physically at the very least.

"Its so good to see you again, Ororo. It nice to see familiar faces after being in China for so long, yo." His voice was as every bright as his face and his eyes shifted to the side, the young man laughing. "Hey, Wheels is here too! Awesome, yo!"

As Todd hurried around the car, Ororo saw X23 shaking her head with an enduring smile on her face. It was a little surprising for the teacher; X23 would never have let Todd talk to the Professor like that before they left and she even found it amusing to boot. Maybe the year in China had been better for them than she thought.

Ororo looked back over to see that Xavier was receiving a hug from Todd and the young man was earnestly asking how he had been. Ororo always forgot that Todd held the Professor in high esteems since he never outright judged the boy. Storm was vaguely aware of X23 walking over to the older man and hugging him, the three looking so happy and vibrant that she was glad she came.

This is what it looked like when people were happy to come home.

* * *

X23 sighed as she sat back in the far better cushioned seats of the car, her body slightly kinked up from being on the plane for so long.

But she was happy to be back home. China had been beyond incredible and the experience was worth treasuring, the two making very close and dear friends. All the same, it just hadn't been home for her. Maybe at a different time in her life she could see herself living there but not right now. Now she found herself far too attached to her family in the X-Mansion, a feeling she found very pleasant.

The clone looked down at her hand, her left hand that was happily interlinked with her boyfriend's right hand. It was so strange, that they were so confident and comfortable with such public displays in a place where they had been hiding everything about themselves. She wondered when it all had really happened.

"I'm really glad you guys were able to pick us today, yo. I was bummed when Otero said that he was goanna be busy when we arrived." Todd said as he leaned forward a bit. "I really appreciate you guys picking us up."

"It's not a problem, Mr. Tolansky." Xavier assured him and Todd leaned back, his amber eyes glinting at X23 with a steaming meaning

"So, how was everything at the temple? Did you guys learn a lot?" Ororo asked as she looked back at them with the rear view mirror, the two breaking eye contact quickly.

"Yeah, we both had a chance to learn from a wide assortment of teachers and it really was an unforgettable experience." X23 explained, leaning forward to speak with Ororo and Xavier. "I focused on learning two particular styles, Wing Chun and Nanquan."

"How about you Todd?" Xavier asked curiously.

"Oh, I actually got to focus four styles. I just found everything out there really interesting and the teachers really pushed me to realize what I was capable of, yo." Todd said, his hand rubbing X23's back. "I mean, I don't think I've ever worked that hard in my life."

"What did you focus on?" Ororo asked curiously, even though she had never heard of any of the styles.

"Well, I really got this art called Tan Tui really fast because it was just filled with kicks and flashy stuff, yo. I took Nanquan with X here because elements of Tan Tui were embedded within the art." Todd said with pride, happy that he had found something that he was able to understand. "Sifu Sho then felt I was ready for other stuff and got a teacher to train me in Shequan, while he taught me Xingyiquan. It was beyond intense to say the least, yo."

"Do you use Shequan that much, hun?" X23 asked curiously.

"Nah, I mainly stick to Tan Tui or Nanquan mainly 'cause, uh, well, I learnt them the best. It's just something I can use to switch it up in fight." He said with a slight pause, the two sharing a look. "Those guys did have me learn a lot anyway, yo."

"I'll say, your class started before and ended after ours during the third semester." X23 said in recollection. "I remember Xun and Jia had to help you back more than once."

"Not like my classes with you or anybody else were any easier. You and Jiang practically went to war every other class and more than once you decided that we had to spar sporadically, yo." Todd chastised teasingly as he played with some of X23's hair.

Ororo couldn't help but smile as the two talked, X23 turning around to poke Todd in the side as he mention something about hot springs and their friends in Hong Kong. They really had changed in China and they were clearly so much happier.

X23's smile changed and she rested her head on Todd's shoulder, briefly wondering what was going to happen to them now that they were home. They had been so carefree with their relationship and everyone at the Temple had been really supportive. But the X-Mansion was different, since most of the X-Men still held a grudge against Todd for his time at the Brotherhood.

She held back a laugh as she remembered what Todd had said when they discussed it at the temple.

* * *

"_Aren't you worried how the others are going to act?" X23 asked as she packed her suitcase while Todd finished folding his clothes. "What are going to do when we get home?" _

_Their room was quiet spacious compared to what they had before and the window over looked the lake that the temple was next to. The wooden floor had creaked in the winter and the warm color of the drapes had greatly warm the place for the two. _

_Todd looked up from his small wooden bed and smiled, shaking his head._

"_Simple, X. We're goanna be quiet and we're goanna keep what's ours private, yo." He said as he cross the room to where she was. "I know things are going to be just fine." _

"_How can you say that?" She grumbled, biting her lips as his arms wrapped around her from behind and his lips kissed her neck. "It's not goanna be that easy, you know…" _

"_I know, but nothing worthwhile is…" Todd said in a low tone, his hand stroking her sides down to her hips. "…and I'm goanna try my damnedest because I want to make this work no matter what, babe." _

* * *

She felt her neck heat up when she remembered that he then proceeded to make them nearly hour late for their departure but luckily they still made it. Oh, she had not been happy with him for that. Especially with the way the rest of the students had been looking at them, something she would never live down.

But it was nice that the other kids at the temple had been so supportive of them. They never had to hide that they were in a relationship and they were even able to go on dates where the others would ask them how it was. It really was a refreshing change for them both, as well other aspects of the temple.

"Wow, sounds like you both made a lot of new friends over there." Ororo commented, both teenagers nodding contentedly.

"Oh yeah, everyone over there was really friendly and accepting of us. I mean, I've never felt quite like that before." Todd said happily, his girlfriend snorting as she sat up.

"Yeah, you were a little too accepted for my tastes." X23 grumbled, giving Todd dark looks while the green teenager shrugging with a sheepish smile.

"It's not like I asked for it, yo!" Todd defended, Ororo sharing a questioning gaze with Xavier.

"You didn't exactly protest a great deal either."

"Hey, hey, you two, what happened?" Ororo asked in concern.

"It's nothing really-"

"All the girls liked him!" X23 snapped as she overrode Todd, the amphibious mutant holding his head while Xavier and Ororo looked confused. "I'm serious. Every single girl there, junior and senior in the class, couldn't help but flirt with and flutter their eyes…"

Xavier smiled as he bit his lip, trying not to laugh while Ororo started to chuckle, X23 groaning as she flopped back. Todd reached over and rested his hand on her leg, giving her a sympathetic look.

"You know that I'm more than happy with you, right X?" Todd asked, his face showing that this wasn't a new question.

"I know but it wasn't fair either." She said as she held his hand, gnawing on her lip. "We go half around the world and the one place we can be public, is also the one place that women throw themselves at you."

"Oh, I'm never goanna live this down, am I?" Todd asked as he rubbed his eyes, so he missed the look on her face.

"Hmm, I suppose you might be able to make it up to me some how." X23 said teasingly, trailing her nails under his chin.

As Todd shivered and X23 gave him a wink, Ororo couldn't help but wonder just what those two had gotten up to. She knew that they must have gotten closer after together for so long, but she wondered how long this had been going on. And after the two had been caught by Rahne, Jamie and Kurt that one time and then by Hank before they left….

Well, there wasn't much worse they could get up to in a year.

As she turned off the highway and onto the exit that led to Bayville, she suddenly remembered something that she wanted to ask them. It was about the two months around Christmas, when they had gotten really distant and weird with their emails.

"Oh, I meant to ask you both this sooner." Ororo said as she turned into main lane of traffic. "What happened around December? You guys got really distant around then, so we worried that something really bad happened."

Xavier frowned when the two subtly changed; Todd's eyes seemed to grow depressive and his hands shook while X23 looked like a reincarnation of the Ice Queen and held Todd's hand tightly. The older woman and the powerful psychic were more than aware that some powerful had happened to the two teenagers. Xavier teased with idea of reading their memories but he decided against.

He didn't have to when he felt the darkness emitting from Todd's mind and the immense amount of regret that filled the young X23. Something dangerous, something life changing had happened to the two of them and it had come at a heavy price.

Ororo, who didn't not have the luxury of reading minds, could see that Todd had to something he didn't agree with. He was definitely in conflict with his heart and X23, well, she looked livid but with herself. Like she had been right there, unable to help her boyfriend, again.

"It was nothing, an accident that happened right next to us." Todd said hollowly. "I tired to help them but I wasn't…fast enough, yo."

"It's really sad; we were all visiting this shrine in the mountains and one of the students, Rebecca Bai, slipped on the ice." X23 explained, Todd rubbing his eyes as she spoke. "Todd was the one who reacted the fastest and tried to chase after her, but…."

"I should have done something better…" Todd said softly, X23 looking at him intently.

"Todd…" She suddenly began speaking another language entirely, the rhythmic and melodic tones unlike anything Ororo had heard before.

The amphibious mutant began returning the words when X23 placed her finger on his lips, a sad smile on her face as she began talking again. She said something that made him relax and Todd smiled at her again, the two sharing a quick kiss.

It was clear to both adults that they weren't comfortable with what had happened and since they didn't really want to elaborate on it, they let it go. It was better that way for now, maybe once they were settled back home again they try again. Then again, they may never talk about it but as long as it didn't eat them whole.

Ororo just wondered what could have happened, because the accident story sounded like-

"Hey! Ms. Munroe, could you stop for a second?" Todd said as he sat up to look out the window. "I think we just pass the Alexia's orphanage!"

* * *

X23 was glad that she had left her jacket in the car, her arms folded as she wandered down the steps.

The weather was a tad warm for a September and she didn't feel like soaking through her shirt. She watched as Todd walked around the building to where a bunch of kids were and smiled as the young girl named Gabby became ecstatic. The young girl was the one that Todd had shielded when the Brotherhood attacked and apparently she was old enough now to start classes with Otero at Bayville High.

The little brunette bolted from the rest of the kids and tackled into Todd, the amphibious mutant tossing the girl in the air. As he put her down, the other kids had gathered around him and X23 watched at other kids suddenly filled the windows. Todd tossed himself over some of the kids and landed on his hands, his legs sweeping around as he began playing with the younger kids.

The clone didn't take her eyes off her happy boyfriend as she stepped to the side to let the older kids run out to see him. She was happy that they were happy and that Todd got to see the kids that looked up to him. X23 knew that he saw them a lot while he was in Bayville and that his year away from them had been hard. It was way he had made sure to send a written letter to them on express, that way they felt that he still remembered them.

In fact, it was partially for them that Todd had been able to control his depression after what happened. She closed her eyes as she reflected on what _really_ happened and she shook herself. It wasn't something that neither Todd nor she was able to forget anytime soon.

"Hey, not so fast, kids." A voice called from the door and X23 looked over to see a woman she had missed dearly. "A blind woman can only get somewhere so fast."

And there was Alexia Ruby. The older woman still wore her dark glasses and still had short hair, the woman showing little change after the year had passed. She wore casual and well worn jeans with her white blouse, the silver cross on her showing through as normal. She still didn't carry a cane, instead a young boy pulling her along to see Todd.

X23 smiled and walked through the older kids to her, smirking as the boys stumbled as they saw her. She would never admit it but it was a little bit of fun to see the boys and men stumble over themselves. Though it would never compare to what she felt when Todd saw her like that, it was still amusing.

"It's okay, kid. I think I can take care of Ms. Ruby from here." X23 said politely, the little boy nodding as he hurried off and the clone saw the shocked face of Alexia. "Aw, don't you like me too?"

"Laura? Oh, I'm so happy you both are back." Alexia said as she took X23's hands and then hugged her tightly. "How was China? Did you two have fun?"

"China was incredible, absolutely breath-taking." X23 told her as she guided Alexia around the building. "And we learned a lot but we did also a great deal of fun, as well as making a lot of fun."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Alexia said excitedly, pausing as she heard how happy the children were and X23 had to smile at the sight. "They sound ecstatic that Todd's back."

"They are. They must have really missed him." The clone observed and the blind woman nodded.

"It was really hard for them, since Todd is like their big brother and they look up to him so much. They were so upset he left for so long but the picture that you two sent made them very happy." Alexia admitted and then chuckled. "I wonder if Todd even realizes how big his family here is."

"But he's still discovering his family." X23 said with a furrowed brow. "I mean, it's very sweet that they call him brother feel that he's part of their family but Todd has a hard time with accepting that. With everything that happened to him with his real family and others around him, its such a fragile concept to him."

Alexia stared at the younger woman and even though X23 couldn't see her eyes, she knew what she was thinking. She felt the grip of the blind woman tighten and Alexia lowered her eyes.

"So, he finally told you all of it." The blind woman said distantly.

"Yeah….not the nicest thing I ever heard, but it was in the past." X23 said as she smiled. "So I just smile as much as I can for him and show him all the love I can."

"Why does the last part of that statement make me worry so much?" Alexia teased and the clone couldn't contain her laughter.

As the two laughed between themselves, Todd looked up and the next thing anyone knew, Todd had cleared the space. X23 pealed into more laughter as the older woman shrieked when her adopted son lifted her up, patting Todd's back when he lowered her down to a normal hug.

* * *

The car eased up by the apartment complex where Otero lived, the two teenagers climbing out. Todd pulled the suitcases out and X23 held onto the backpacks as her boyfriend took them up the stairs. While he put stuff in the apartment, the clone walked over to the drivers door and knelt down.

"It's alright, you guys. Todd's still got his key." X23 assured them once her heard the lock click open where her boyfriend was. "I'll bring my stuff over tomorrow afterschool since we'll get most of the stuff sort tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure you still want to go to school so soon, my dear?" Xavier asked, resting a hand on her forearm. "You both could take an extra day and no one would think less of you."

"I know and he knows, but he really wants to see the friends he had in school again and he wants to get back into school life." She explained, reaching in and giving the older man a hug. "We'll be over tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay, Laura, gets some rest." Xavier said as he closed the door.

"See you two tomorrow, child." Ororo called as she pulled away, X23 waving them goodbye.

She then turned and headed up the stairs, her fingers lazily trailing over the worn down cement and the much battered railing. The stairs were a little damp from a shower earlier and it was evident that children were more abundant in this area by the chalk drawings on the wall. As X23 passed the second flight, her fingers grazed over a chip that had come out while she and Todd were goofing around. She remembered taking as much time as possible walking away from this hallway and hurrying to this particular open door.

As she stepped in the doorway, X23 smiled as a rush of memories washed around her. All good ones swarmed her mind and all with the young man that wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands sliding up his chest.

"Hmm, we're finally home." She said softly.

"It's a good feeling, yo. I can't wait for Otero to get back from school. I miss him, ya know." Todd said, hugging X23 as she smiled. "So, should we start unpacking?"

"Hmm, I have a better idea…" X23 said as she pushed him in the house, kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

Aw, wasn't that a pleasant chapter? Full of heart warming reunions of some their family and friends and the signs that they both have grown up a bit while away. But what was the truth behind the incident that happened to the two?

And the talk about Todd's past? That will makes sense after the story "Dark Provenances" is put up on Fan Fiction. It will be my own take on Todd's origin story and I feel that his origin deserves its own story, that telling it in this story would just be tacky and predictable. So, keep an eye out for that, okay?

And that is chapter one and the official kick off for the sequel of Capoeira De Toad. Please, if this story is making no sense at all, please go back and read the first story, Capoeira De Toad?. You will be lost without reading it. So, I'll see you all next month with the next installment of Wushu Who.

Take care and later,

– Lin


	3. The Welcome Home: Part 2: School Daze

Well now, that last chapter was a slight smidge long, wasn't it? I guess that there was more to write about when they first got back than what I originally planned. But I'm glad that it was because I got to write about the characters and maybe give a little bit more depth.

So, here we are with a new chapter and ready to go!

* * *

**The Welcome Home: Part 2: School Daze**

The teen lycanthropic and X-Men werewolf, Rahne Sinclair, jived to the tunes on her iPod as she went down the crowded hallway to class. But despite the fast beats of the rock band in her ears, it couldn't possibly match the happy mood that she was in. She just got word that X23 and Todd were going to be coming in soon and that news was better than song or dance that she could have pulled out.

The Scottish redhead all but slid into her homeroom and smiled as she waved at Preston and Tiffany, happy to see her two friends. While her two friends had been away, Professor Xavier had decided that Rahne was ready to go to school and despite how nervous she had been, it wasn't as bad everyone said.

She actually enjoyed going to school because then she got to meet a wider variety of people and, well, actual normal people. It was odd to not be in a school with just mutants but she quickly got used to it and began to enjoy it. She then met Tiffany and Tiffany; one lunch, while eating on her own, Rahne was suddenly bombarded by the blonde and the redhead.

From there, she then met Tiffany's at the time to-be boyfriend, Preston. Once she found out that the three were good friends with Todd and X23, it made getting to know that much easier. They hung out nearly everyday at school and as soon as she got back from visiting her foster mother, Moira MacTaggert, Rahne spent a good chunk of the summer at one of their houses or out and about with them.

"Hey Preston, Tiffany; I got some cool news ye goanna want to hear." She said as he dropped her bookbag on the floor and sat on Preston's desk, turning her iPod off.

"What's up? Is it open house at the X-Mansion?" Tiffany teased, sticking her tongue out in retaliation to when the wolf-girl did it.

"Don't worry too much about it, Tiffany. I'm sure we'll get to see the inside of the place one day." The young Jock said, Rahne sighing; it was a pain that everyone was so uppity about the three normals coming over but there were some things that would never change.

"Nah, I heard that Todd and Laura are goanna be back some time this week." She said with a broad smile.

"What?! No way!" Tiffany said as she jumped up, her feet of her chair slamming down.

"Really? Wow, that is so awesome!" Preston said as he jerked forward. "Do you have any idea when?"

"Nothing really, just that they said they promise to come and see us as soon as possible." Rahne said, brushing her hair back in annoyance. "I can't wait to see them. I wonder if they would have changed that much?"

"Please, those two?" Tiffany laughed as she shook her head. "Those two will probably be the exact same as before."

Rahne was about to argue when she actually thought about it. Laura was way too stubborn to let even Todd change her in any major ways and she was set in what few ideals she had. Todd was a rogue by nature, a rebel against it all and he was always going to be true to what he felt he really was. Neither of them would ever really change unless something drastically happened or a tragic event occurred.

This made her mind wander again to the period of time around Christmas last year, when the two had begun sending those odd letters. They had been so short and blunt that it felt as though they hadn't even cared about what they were putting down, like they had asked someone else to write them.

It had really been disturbing for Rahne and the rest of them that their friends might have changed that much. But then letters were back to normal and the emails were also the same, making the young woman wonder what had happened in that small spell of time to her friends. It couldn't have been anything good but she was sure that they would tell her when they got back home.

But this didn't change the simple fact they all knew.

"You're right, those two don't change for anyone." Rahne said as she slid into her chair. "It would take one hell of a person to change them."

"Yeah, you know it. I thought the most stubborn person in this school was Duncan until I met Todd." Preston commented, the two girls snickering. "Of course, I then met Tiffany…."

"Hey!" Tiffany swatted the jock mercilessly.

"Ack! Oi, I'm not dating you! You can't hit me like that." He defended with a laugh, Rahne leaning against the wall she laughed at the two.

"Fine, I'll get Erica to beat you then, ha!"

"Oh, you in trouble now, boy-o." Rahne chortled.

"What? That's not fair…"

They kept going for a while, waiting for the class to fill up. Since that their year had the most mutants in it, the class often took its time to gather. Despite the fact that people had been aware of mutants, they still acted like it was a crime that some people were born differently than others. Most people weren't too bad and they tried to make an effort to get to know the mutants, some even becoming really close.

But there were the others, who were so determined that it was the mutants fault for everything and they hated them on principle. It was senseless but Rahne knew that they couldn't force people to change their minds. That would only fuel the hatred between the two and a resolution would never come.

Still, there were many times that she wondered, what would it take for people to put this behind them?

"Okay everyone, settle down. I've got some announcements for this class." Their teacher, Mr. Jack Kirby, called for silence as he walked in. "Apparently, we have some students returning form abroad this week and the three of them will be joining us in this class room."

Rahne perked up when she heard that. Three students? So, Todd and X23 weren't the only ones returning from and they were goanna be in the same class. So far the news was good news.

"Two of the students have been in China, studying academics and a sport of sorts, called Wushu. They managed to achieve a high rating in class and, oh, they even went to a tournament of sorts for this Wushu, placing in the finals." Mr. Kirby said with some air of surprise. "The other student has been in Japan, where he has been in high school with a high B average. He was captain of the….Kenjutsu and Jujutsu club for, about, three years. Well, looks like we'll have some high achieves in this class then."

As he went on for the rest of the news for that day, the kids began to chatter quietly about who would be coming and what they would be like.

* * *

"It feels weird, that's all, yo." The green teenager said, sitting back in the chair with one leg over the other.

"I'm sure its not going to take that much to get used to again." X23 said with a sigh, flipping airily through a magazine. "Is it really that bad?"

"Well, it's just, I actually have to go and pick out everything instead of just having a uniform. I mean, I like wearing what I want but the uniforms just cut down on so much time and they were really comfortable."

X23 shook her head as they sat in the administration offices of Bayville High. They had arranged it so that they would have a good chunk of the morning to finish the unpacking at Otero's place. They were a little bummed when Otero didn't come home that night but figured that they could just see him today. So, instead they sorted the clothes and mementos that they had collected, since they had to back to their own respective houses tonight.

Without each other nearby…

X23 never thought that the thought could shake her so much. Sure, they had been separated for classes in China and some days they had been apart for days because of a certain crazy Sifu's teaching methods. The clone grinned in amusement as what her boyfriend had bitterly complained, since his class had been out for week for survival training. So it wasn't as though they were going into withdraw right away, they had spent time apart.

But it was still a little saddening. She and Todd had shared a room for nearly sixteen and a half months and in that time, something had happened. Yeah, they had both matured and yes, their bond had grown closer, but all the same that wasn't it. This was more like a mental reassurance that he was less than five feet away. So that when she woke from a memory of her past, X23 had someone to hold and someone could console her as she cried.

Before they left, thing had moved fast, really fast, in their relationship. In fact, now that X23 looked back on what had happened, it was ridiculously silly what they had done. This year together had really made them look at each other and see each for all their flaws and achievements. She knew better understood why her outburst when Todd had been in a coma for a stint had been so overly violent. Because X23 had been so new to the emotions, she hadn't thought about it in a level mind and she panicked. That panic made her go back to what was normal for her and that was to shut down and react with rage, forgetting all about controlling herself.

X23 smiled and set the magazine done, happy that she had been able to grown so much while she was away.

She looked at Todd and had to turn away as she fought her laughter, her green boyfriend giving her an indignant look. He looked so miserable and uncomfortable in the normal cloths and it was evident that he had been tugging on the collar. She understood what Todd missed but she wasn't going to start ripping holes in her clothes.

And he didn't look that bad either. His dark blue jeans were loose and the ornately designed black shirt wasn't limiting his movements, the three buttons open to show off his collar bone. But compared to wearing silk training robes that allowed you to move in nearly imaginable way, X23 had to admit she missed the uniform too.

"Are you going to use the uniform when you train in Capoeira?" X23 asked, glancing at the secretary before continuing in Chinese. "_Or if you decide to train with Dad, myself and the other in the Danger Room._"

X23 loved speaking Chinese. It sounded like they were singing when used the beautiful language and it was great way for them to speak together without anyone knowing what they are talking about.

"_I might, since I was able to keep two uniforms but I still don't know about training in the Danger Room. That place still freaks me out_." Todd said smoothly and melodically, X23 feeling the base of her back shiver slightly.

He had learnt the language surprisingly fast, considering the stories she had heard from Otero about Todd first learning Portuguese. She almost didn't believe him when she heard that the amphibious mutant had only fluidly starting speaking the day before they met. But it was odd that he was able to pick up such a difficult language like Chinese in less than three months of being at the Temple.

X23 often wondered how he managed it, and how he managed to sound as charming and sexy when he spoke the Asian language, but often decided it was because of where they were. Still, he had been impressive when he began speaking fluidly so quickly…

"_Aw, my big brave warrior is scared of a mere room?_" She asked teasingly, shaking her head. "_Is this the same man who either bravely or stupidly agreed to weekly sparing with the grandmaster of the temple?_"

"Eh, everyone has their weak points." Todd said humbly in English, increasing his slouch in his chair. "_I think Grandmaster Sho just liked the opportunity to beat someone who could marginally keep up with him._"

"And you're just realizing this now?" X23 said in mock surprise, turning to look at him.

Todd's gaze told her that he was paying attention for more reason that to just hear her out. His eyes told her that he was following the curves that her black shirt gave her as the cloth hugged her. The hem exposed the skin of her lower back above her hips and the jeans were snug around her hips and then looser around her thighs. She smirked, her boyfriend being more subtle than her normally would have been.

"I know for a long time, but I was just a little confused when he asked. After all, he had only been teaching me for, what, two months?"

"Hmm, I thought he was in charge of you for a month and a half before that?" X23 asked and Todd frowned as he thought, even sitting up.

"Uh, I don't remember. Wow, I guess with all the stuff that we learnt, it's kind of understandable."

"Yeah, looking back, the first class looks so much easier than when we first got there." X23 reminisced before her ears perked up and she tapped him twice on the arm. "But at least we'll be able to keep practicing while we're back home."

"Yeah, that's true." Todd agreed as he straightened up in the seat after getting X23's message.

They both knew that they couldn't just use their powers as freely as they had back in China and so they had spent time on the plane thinking up some code words and gestures so they could still utilize their heightened senses. Todd's were no where as near as powerful as X23's but they still came in a pinch if she overly focused on one area.

And as if on cue, Principle Kelly strode out of his office with his regular air of self-righteousness and arrogance and X23 nearly smacked her boyfriend when he growled lowly. The sound went unnoticed to the headmaster and he spoke with his secretary before he turned and looked at the two teens.

If he was recognized the two, it didn't show. He was peering at the two with so much concentration that the clone was sure his head was going to pop off. Principle Kelly was particularly looking at Todd and then back at the file he had in his hand, X23 trying the read the paper under both their files.

"Mr. Tolansky and Ms. Logan, correct?" He asked curiously, both looking at him with polite smiles and they both stood to speak with him. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're both back from China and you both look well. How were the academics over there?"

"They were an enlightening experience, sir." Todd admitted and glossed as he spoke with such unusual formality. "I particularly found Chinese History and Medicine interesting, the reason I took up acupuncture in my spare time."

"And I found that sticking to Mathematics and Sciences was a good choice for me, although I was able to enjoy their art programs as well." X23 added, before her sweet smiled spread even further. "How has the year been for you, Mr. Kelly?"

If her question of insight to his life was shocking, the principle hid it better than the jaw slack secretary.

"I have been well, despite breaking some ribs in the middle of last year. There were some minor issues with some students here, but they have been taken care off." He told them, his tone clearly happy she had asked.

"Ouch, I know from experience that breaking ribs is not pleasant." Todd sympathized and the principle nodded. "Have they healed well?"

"Yes, the doctors took very good care of me." Kelly seemed to come to himself as he heard the bell for class. "Ah yes, here are your class schedules and your locker numbers. I would show you the way but I have another student to speak too."

"It's quiet alright, Mr. Kelly." X23 said as she shook his hand.

"I'm sure we remember our way around here." Todd assured him as he took his hand. "See you later, sir."

Their walk across the room was swift and X23 gave him a smile that said more thanks when Todd nearly ripped the door open. As soon as the door closed and the two were ten feet from the room, Todd let a frustrated grunt from his chest and X23 quickly took hold of his hand to steady him and herself as well.

Oh, she had not missed that racist bigot at all. He wasn't any better than when they left and he still looked down on them like they were insects he wanted to crush. X23 shook her head and Todd gave her a look as her ponytail hit him.

"Hun, why do we always have to deal with that prick, yo?" Todd asked as his normal slang reemerged.

"I have no idea, sweetie." X23 answered honestly. "Maybe he just has a secret crush on you?"

"Oh, come on, that's nasty!" He said in disgust despite his laughter, the clone giggling too much.

"Just wants to steal you away from me, lock you in his closet and then spend all night running those greasy little hands of his…" X23 teased him as she trailed her fingers over his chest, the doors to classrooms opening and dozens of students pouring out.

"LA LA LA…I'm not listening to this!" Todd said loudly as he covered his ears with his hands and walked ahead of her.

* * *

There were two new students that soon collapsed in laughter as they looked over their schedule and where their lockers were placed. The other kids stared at the two new additions to their school, some wondering who they were and others wondering why they looked so familiar. They looked just like some people that used to be in the school but there was no way that they could be the same people.

The boy was similar to that slime-ball punk, Todd Tolansky, but he almost looked completely different. Tolansky always walked around with his feet shuffling and his back hunched over, dressed in disgustingly dirty clothes that made his scrawny figure overly apparent. He never even showered, stinking so bad that flies would actually gather around his head.

This guys had a similar skin tone, his skin more of a lighter olive color that Todd's swamp skin pigment, and their eyes were certainly similar, both larger and their amber eyes resembled each others as well. But his guy was a lot different from Todd. His hair was short and a bright green color, clean looking in comparison. He may have walk with a slight hunch and his knees were slightly bent, but this guy carried himself with much prouder air about him.

And his build, he positively ripped compared to Tolansky. His toned arms, a well defined chest and many of the girl would guess that his abdominal was just as good. The cloths gave a slightly loose fit to him, his pants showing his powerful legs and well kept ass.

And then there was the girl next to him. She was literally almost a spitting image of the girl that had joined about a year and a half ago, that Laura Logan. She had to be one of the sexiest and feistiest girls to have walked down the hallways, the wet dream to nearly every guy in school. But she was so cold and shut off, it was like she had no idea how to act in a normal society.

This girl looked like her happy twin; smiling, laughing and with the way she held onto the guy, she was like a furnace compared to that ice queen that Laura had been. She wore the dark shirt and long jeans like Laura had but her shirt was showing off a bit of her stomach and the small of her back. Even her pony tail was different from Laura's, whose was always in a tight and straight simple pull back. This girl had some braids in her hair and her black hair was held up by a light blue chopstick.

Yeah, there was no way in Hell that those two were Todd Tolansky and Laura Logan. Besides, those two had just disappeared on day and no one saw them again; what would they be doing back here?

* * *

"Yeah, looks like we're just two down from were your locker used to be and….hey, mine's right next to yours." X23 point out, Todd shrugging.

"I guess that makes sense, the free lockers being next to each other, yo." He rationalized as he looked over the code. "The combinations are still as simple as ever…"

"Good thing I memorized yours already." X23 said with a smirk, Todd looking up to see both lockers were open.

"Hmm, I guess I can't hide anything in there then." Todd retorted as he took his bag from his shoulder.

X23 rolled her eyes as she dropped her back too and began to file away the extra pads of paper and folders. She had gotten in China while they were planning their return trip and she wasn't about to go back to school unprepared and unawares. Not to mention that their friends who lived in Shanghai were more than helpful to show them around and help them collect their stuff.

She knew that the space in her locker wasn't going to last, what with her text books she would get from the teachers and then her gym bag. But she always marveled at the bare space she had to begin with. Looking at the metal, she was able to get the vague gist that the previous owner hadn't used this container much and some traces of half removed tape let her know that he also wasn't very neat.

Shaking her head, X23 closed her locker door and raised a brow when a tall teenager walked up to her. He was fairly good looking, wearing a varsity jacket and his red hair reminded X23 of the psychotic Acolyte, Pyro. She knew what was coming but she decided to hear him out, noting that Todd was also paying close attention.

"What is a sexy thing like you doing in this school?" He asked flatteringly, or at least that X23 thought he was going for. "Besides being an angel and answering my prayers?"

"Wow, now that wasn't bad for a pick up." X23 said as she crossed her arms with a smirk. "Not the best I've heard, but not bad. However, I think my boyfriend would get a little put off hearing that, maybe even angry."

"Really, you really think he'd mind that much?" The jock asked tentatively, trying to press his luck and the clone heard Todd trying to stifle his snort of laughter.

"Don't know but I'll ask, kay?" She said as she pushed the open locker next to her closed and Todd turned to look at the jock, his hand wrapping around her waist. "Todd, hun, do you mind that he's flirting with me?"

The look on the jocks face was priceless, as he tried to straighten up and step back. His earlier confidence and bravado had been ruffled too much by these two and he was at a loss for what to do. Todd rubbed his face and then shrugged, squeezing X23 a bit closer.

"Nah, as long as it doesn't go farther than that." Todd said taunting, his fingers tracing on her skin. "Sides', his pickups sound a good deal better than mine."

The jock was now blushing as the short and slimmer kid took his verbal jabs at him and quickly coughed and left the scene. Todd couldn't help but laugh at him a bit, X23 joining him before she turned and kissed him, deliberately slowly and passionately. They broke apart and Todd shrugged, X23 looking at him curiously.

"I actually didn't mind, X." Todd told her honestly and she nodded to show she knew. "As long as you with me, you could flirt till I'm old and gray, yo."

"Heh, only one man I want to flirt with." She said in a sultry tone. "But we have class soon."

"Yeah, damn it." He said mockingly. "Let's get going then, yo."

* * *

"Number two-seven-nine…..where is two-seven-nine?" Sebastian asked the air as he scanned the locker numbers

He was a fit teenager, although the way he dressed hid that pretty well. He had a black, long sleeved shirt under a white button shirt, the cuffs loose at his wrists. But you could see were his forearms and biceps were by the shallow points of his elbows and wrists. His upper body also flowed down in a smooth fashion, his chest small in comparison to his long abdomen. Jeans covered his legs all the way to the floor and his sneakers, the simple necklace around his neck and the watch the only sign of personalization on him.

He hadn't been in Bayville for nearly ten years but that didn't stop the school from assuming that Sebastian Tate knew where everything was. It didn't help that he had spent close to ten years in Japan and he was completely used to their life style. But he would persevere, as he always did. He just hoped he could find a dojo to train in, since he could already feel the lack of practice from moving over the past two weeks catch up on him

Since he had been in Japan for so long, Sebastian at first was bullied a fair bit and felt that it was only smart that he get some training so he could defend himself. After going to his first Jujutsu class, the boy had watched a demonstration featuring Kenjutsu, Aikido and Jujutsu and he was sold. He immediately signed up for the first available class, soon joining the other classes when his sensei recommended it. It had been a grueling task and his lessons had not been easy, many times Sebastian just wanted to give up. But he soon over came all his odd before that unfortunate day…

The new student had been really miserable when he heard that he was going to leave his home and head back to Bayville but he couldn't exactly say that he minded going back. After the incident with his sparring partner and how badly injured they both had been, one had been banned from the dojo and the other had been unable to practice Kenjutsu or any other sword art ever again. Sebastian sighed pushed the memories aside and went back to looking his locker.

He brushed his light brown hair around as he adjusted his shoulder bag and the grip he held on the plastic bag full of text books. His brown eyes kept scanning for the locker until he saw the metal cabinet at the end of the row. Sebastian set his bags down and fiddled with the combinations, mentally cheering himself when he got it on the first go.

"Right, now I just…" As he turned, the bag with his text books was sent scattering and his shoulder bag went sliding as another student tripped over them. "Aw shit, look out!"

But the other student was fine; as he fell forward, Sebastian watched as the young man tucked his chest to his stomach and twisted his body to the right with a powerful jerk. His hips soon followed suit and his body spun diagonally in the air before his feet touched the ground. His left knee touched down while the right foot hit the ground flat on, the green teenager's right arm raised up while the left one was plant next to his knee. His amber eyes were visible as the collar of his shirt fell down, releasing a slow and easy breath.

Wait, green skin…amber eyes…?

"Todd!" The new student looked in the direction the other guy had been coming and saw a striking gorgeous dark haired girl with deadly green eyes. "Can't you watch where you're going? You knocked this guy's stuff everywhere!"

"Wha? I tried to move but then I slipped, yo!" Todd yelled back before apologetically looking at Sebastian, the new student surprised to see that this Todd was shorter than him. "Sorry, man, I'll help you get this stuff."

"Ah, thanks." Sebastian said gratefully as the kid named Todd began to get his books and he joined in. "I'm really sorry about that. I should have kept my stuff closer in to the lockers."

"Ha, don't sweat it, yo. No harm, no foul." Todd said as he handed the books to the other guy. "I'm Todd Tolansky, nice to meet ya. This here is Laura Logan, my girlfriend."

Sebastian took the books and unceremoniously dumped them in his locker, sighing at the troublesome objects that had nearly hurt someone. He couldn't say that he wasn't surprised to her that the girl was dating him, since he did look so abnormal. But it also made him very happy that she was looking through that and she was with him anyways.

He took the offered hand that his fellow student offered and smiled as they shook. Looks like he was going to have friend before he knew it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian Tate." He said politely, grinning pleasantly. "That was an excellent recovery."

"Thanks, and you got some serious hands there, yo." Todd said as he turned the palms over. "Whoa, check it out, X. He's done some serious work."

Sebastian blushed as the other boy noticed the calloused bumps near his fingers and along by his thumb. He was at a loss of what to say. He wasn't sure if martial arts were liked in this school and he didn't want to freak out his new friend by saying that he did something as old as Kenjutsu.

But how he used to love to practice Kenjutsu and Iaido, the two arts some of his favorites until ha had been forced to give it up. He hesitantly closed his left hand, a sliver of phantom pain running through his forearm. Maybe he would just not mention anything about it and-

"So what did you train in to get those?" Todd suddenly asked, breaking the other boy from reveries and he stared at him for a moment. "Martial arts wise, I mean. I've been doing Capoeira and some Wushu arts for about two and half years now. Reason my hands are so rough up too."

"Really?" Sebastian said in shock and the two nodded, surprised by the girl. "You too?"

"Yup, ever since I was six. I started on Karate and I just progressively expanded." She explained, ruffling Todd's hair. "This monkey taught me Capoeira, so I'd like to think I'm pretty well round."

"Wow, that's so cool. Yeah, I've been doing martial arts for ten years now. It's so much fun." Sebastian said as he looped his side bag over his shoulder and saw his watch, his face falling in fright. "Ahh! I'm late for Biology!"

"With Mr. Durrant?" X23 asked in shock, Todd soon mimicking it. "So are we! Come on, follow us!"

With that, the three panicking martial artists raced down the hallway, Laura leading her boyfriend and their new friend to class. Internally, Sebastian was really happy to have them and he felt, and he hoped, that they would become some of his closest friends.

* * *

And there it is! The first day at school for two of our favorite students and a new guy! I just seem to be throwing this OC in at random but don't worry, hopefully he will work out to be a very pivotal character, or at least I hope. For all you hardcore Manga (Japanese Comic) readers, the character Sebastian Tate may seem like some one from a certain manga and that is because Tate was inspired by that character. I felt that he could have been explored better and so I'm going to with this story.

Anyway, he'll be around in the coming chapters, so please be happy with him. Next chapter will be featuring the much anticipated reunion of X23 and Rahne, Todd and Otero, the love birds and their normal friends. So, keep an eye out for that and enjoy all.

I know I shouldn't say it but please remember to review, as I do love feedback from everyone, members and visitors to the site alike. Hope that this chapter was a good addition and sorry about the slow pace of it all right now. Hopefully it will pick up soon.

Take care and later,

– Lin


	4. The Welcome Home: Part 3: Friends Rejoin

Hmm, so, Todd and X23 are in school, just made a new friend and are late for class on their first day…wow, sounds like most of my first days back at school. And to think that they still need to meet up with the rest of their friends. That's right, Evo-fans, we're goanna be finishing up this here chapter and we have a little peek-a-boo at the end of the chapter, kind of what some of you have been hoping to see since you started reading. It took a while but rejoice, it is here. Violence has made it's come back, yay!

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy all and a merry non-denominational winter celebration!

* * *

**The Welcome Home: Part 3: Family and Friends, Reunited**

Mr. Eugene Durrant just stared at the three new, and he noted in an overly-obvious look to the clock, late students as they swung the door open with even force to stun a full grown elephant. There was a lengthy pause as his green eyes swept slowly and searchingly from the green toned Todd, to the dark haired X23, to the sheepish Sebastian. He then looked above the board to the clocked, peering over his glasses to see that they were in fact only seven minutes late.

"First day back in school, children?" The older man asked with some mirth and they all nodded sheepishly, to which he shook his head. "Go on and take your seats then."

X23 and the two boys made a bee line for a section of seats that were vacant and they managed to sit together, with Todd next to X23 while Sebastian sat in front of him. She was surprised that these two seats were left but she wasn't about to question something this lucky. The three of them pulled out their paper and pencils, quickly scribbling down what little words were on the board.

Todd didn't feel so bad about being late, something he had developed with being a slacker at school for nearly five years successfully. X23 was not thrilled, since she prided herself on her ability to be punctual and her slightly lazy boyfriend tested that pride daily. Preston was embarrassed a little because he was completely new to the school and he didn't want anyone to think poorly of him.

"Now that the last few members of the class have joined us, maybe they could give us some useful trivia on the human body?" Mr. Durrant asked with a slightly evil grin, surprised when all three returned the smile.

"The average human body has approximately six hundred and forty skeletal muscles and roughly about two hundred bones throughout our entire body, not to mention one of the most complex nervous systems in the animal kingdom, yo." Todd answered first, slouching back and began spinning a pencil around his fingertips. "When striking the correct nerves, you can lock up sections of muscles and render people motionless with the mere prick of a pin, which was cultivated into the art known as Acupuncture in China."

"The human body has around five liters of blood in it, making up seven percent of the human body weight. There are eight major locations in the body that can allow for major blood loss; the two arteries on inside of either arm or leg and the two on either side of the neck, also known as the cardiovascular system." X23 answered curtly after the amphibious mutant, her posture that of a school militant student. "Once the body loses thirty percent of it's blood, it becomes notably lethargic. When you reach forty five percent, you loose consciousness and, after that, death is more that likely a high possibility."

"The human body has around three hundred and sixty joints, eleven different kinds, collectively inside of it that all work together to make controlled falling become walking and ligaments, strong tissue that connects the bones together, keep the bones in the joints." Sebastian recited, his posture like of a student in a dojo. "With the correct application, one could either manipulate the entire body from a single point or terminally disable someone for life."

The silence that followed from their little explanation was loud enough to hear the water dripping from the tap in bathroom down the hall. The rest of class was staring at the three of them with such shock that it was as if they had just said they were serial killers and the poor teacher looked like he was going to wet himself.

Oh, how X23 had missed giving this kind of shock to people. It was just a way for them to glimpse at how much they didn't know about her and how scary she could really be. Her green eyes glanced to Sebastian, excited that someone else could offer the same kind of challenge to the rest of the class. It would also take some of the glare off of her and Todd since they had just come back, his new kid status a lot more interesting.

"Well, that…that was very…interesting, I believe is the best description for that information." Mr. Durrant said as she smelt a cold sweat trickle down his neck. "And how is it that you three know all this?"

"I'm in a military family and I've done martial arts since forever." X23 said punctually, playing her role to a T. "It's reflex knowledge for me."

"It's the martial arts for me, sir. I'm a second degree black belt." Sebastian added, Todd nodding in agreement.

"Same here, yo." Todd added with a bright smile.

"Oh, how…interesting." Their teacher said in a fumble as he quickly hurried to get some papers. "Here, here is a few worksheets for you all to work on and you may work together, if, if, if you wish to."

Todd shook his head as he took his sheet and smiled at Sebastian as he joined the two. The whispering picked up as the class sunk into work but with a new kind of interest and gossip as they tried to watch the three. But that was nothing new to there three, each of them sharing their own amount time as a strange interest of the general public. X23 would have never quite fathomed why they found their actions so confusing a year ago, but now she understood a bit better.

But still, it was fun being a shit disturber, she had to admit to herself a little bit.

"So, military family and both of you are martial artists?" Sebastian asked as he looked as his two new friends. "Sounds like a party."

"Eh, her dad is a little mental about stuff like that and I just find it calms everything down a lot." Todd simplified, his pencil scribbling out the list of major organs.

"Hey!" The dark haired emitted defensively, followed by a light backhand.

"What? He is, yo." Todd said as defensively, causing Sebastian to laugh with him.

"What about your parents?" Sebastian asked, curious about his new friends. "Are they strict or they cool?"

"Neither, really." Todd said distantly and shrugged with a heavy smile. "I'm an orphan, yo."

"Ah, oh, shit, sorry, man." Sebastian said apologetically.

"Hey, don't sweat, man. They weren't goanna win parents of the year." Todd said heavily, before switching up into a lighter mood. "You said that you were a black belt, right?"

Sebastian wasn't stupid either. "Yeah, I got a second degree black belt in Kenjutsu and Jujutsu. My major focus was on swordplay for the longest time until I switched to grappling." Sebastian explained, his hand aimlessly tugging on his sleeve. "I also have had training in Aikido, Fencing and in using the Chinese Dao."

"We trained in the Dao too, yo. I really liked the weapons that we studied in China, they were really a lot of fun." Todd added, his worksheet half done and forgotten. "Your stuff focuses a lot on the use of the katana sword, right?"

"Yeah, Kenjutsu's focus entirely based around the Japanese swords." Sebastian said, equally as excited. "I saw someone giving a demonstration when I was a kid; man, that was all it took and I was in love."

"I've only done a few weapons but I know what it's that like. Man, I watched this demonstration in the temple of a chain whip and it blew my mind, yo."

"Wait, you were in China recently? In an actually temple?" Sebastian said in a fashion similar to a hyper child. "Dude, I just got back from Japan, like two months ago!"

"No way!"

X23 watched the two boys talk, her smile unseen by them and the rest of the class and she didn't mind. These two were kindred spirits of a sort, able to relate due their collective interests. As she listened to them talk about China and Japan, she finished her work sheet and smugly wondered if they would be able to in time.

She doubted it a fair bit.

* * *

"Man, I was lucky I got that sheet done in time." Sebastian said as they left the classroom, the hallways full of people heading out for lunch.

"Huh, I didn't get the last part finished, yo." Todd said grumpily as he slung his bag over his shoulder while his girlfriend just chortled at his side. "What's so funny, Laura?"

"Nothing, sweetie, nothing at all." She said placating, before her eyes opened in realization. "Are you going to go find the others?"

"Others?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, Sebastian." X23 said in earnest. "But, we haven't seen our friends for nearly a year and we wanted to get together in the lunch hall. But those guys rarely eat there, so we have to find them."

"Oh cool, that's a great idea." The brown haired boy said happily, pointing to the cafeteria. "I'm goanna head there now and maybe I'll see you guys there."

The two mutants waved the other boy off, Todd smiling as students passed them by. He liked Sebastian a lot, the teenager similar to them due to his love of the arts. But Todd could sense that the new kid might be similar to them in a few more ways. He sighed and looked back at his girl, happy to see her bright smile too.

There were no words as X23 hugged him, just a sense that she wanted a hug whether for reassurance or for desire. He didn't really mind because he enjoyed the hugs as well and he wasn't ever going to stop her from giving them.

"I'm goanna go see if I can find Otero, kay?" Todd said softly, the black sea of hair bobbing as X23 nodded.

"I'll see if I can find either Rahne or Preston. They should know where Erica and Tiffany are." She said, rising up on her toes and kissing his brow. "See ya in a few, darling."

"Kay, sweetie." He said as they detached and went their separate ways.

* * *

Todd headed off down the hallway and once again, he noticed how people were watching him rather curiously. He would never get why these guys listened so intently to people that were just a little better liked. Todd vaguely reflected when he so desperately wanted to be a part of something and how far he went for that feeling, to join such a sadist like Mystique.

He guessed that it was similar for everyone in the hallways, as they hushed their tones and whispered about him. Some of the more mentally independent girls gave him a sultry wink and those jocks that never cared about social stands nodded their heads welcomingly. The rest of the kids in the high school just watched him, stared and point when they could.

Todd shook all that from his mind as he rounded a corner and saw Otero's classroom, the black teacher still inside as he wrote something down in his lesson planner. The young man stepped with a faster pace out of happiness and nearly stumbled as a boy with glasses and blonde hair stepped before him. The green teenager noted the space above his head and the distance between him and the lockers, pivoting his directed energy to his right side.

He then skipped his feet up and then swung up with a quick hop, his hands gliding over the metal surface. Tightening his fingers, Todd almost closed his eyes as his body turned around so he was facing the ceiling and his body glide over the kid. One foot kicked off the lockers and Todd landed with a gentle and deft flip.

The looks of shock and mystification from the people in the hallways weren't of any interest to him, so Todd hurried into the art room. There was little change to the room; pictures from the various students still adorned the walls, the large tables were still clumped together and Otero's desk was still the furthest away from the door with lost space spread around the room.

And then there was the young man's foster father.

The older man's build hardly seemed to diminish at all, his short sleeved shirt showing off the toned forearms and defined biceps. His face was still baring it trimmed goatee and mustache, while his black hair was now trimmed neatly instead of in a Mohawk. As he turned around, the older man's eyes widened and his mouth inflated into a grin as he saw the amphibious mutant.

The older man tossed his folders and papers on the nearest desk while Todd literally flew over the cluster of tables, vaulting over his hands. As he landed, he was literally lifted up the second he landed and in a bear hug from the powerful Capoeira instructor. Todd just wrapped his arm around the broad shoulders of Otero and laughed with him.

"Ah-ha-ha, my boy." Otero said with overwhelming joy, as he stepped back to look at his adopted son. "Your ass was out of this town way too long, you know that kid?"

"I know, I missed this place but not as much as missed the people, yo." Todd said as he hugged the man again. "I missed you way too much, Otero."

"I know, kid. I missed you too." The man said as he held the boy again. "Everything alright, Todd? You had me worried there for a bit."

"I'll tell you about it later, when we're home." Todd said, pushing the dark matter aside as he smiled pure and unadulterated joy. "I just want to see what's new with you."

He had missed his father figure far too much to dwell on the bad that haunted him.

* * *

She was irritated when she didn't know important details, so she figured that she would just go the one that would have all of their information at hand and that was Otero. He always knew what was going on with those two.

Hence why Rahne just strode into the art room with a purpose, raising a brow when she saw Otero show some drawings to some stranger. She couldn't see him very well since he was bent over, but did he have a cute ass and his shirt rode up a fair bit to show that he had some nice muscles. He wasn't a jock, he was completely the wrong build, and he had some interesting fashion choices.

"Hey Otero, whose the guy with the cute ass there?" The Scottish lycanthropic asked saucily, happy that she was able to emulate X23's confidence.

"Since when do you find my ass cute, yo?" Rahne froze as she heard that voice and she saw that face. "How you been, Wolfy?"

The red head let out a squeal as she raced around the tables and floored the boy with a hug, which was closer to tackle. Todd laughed the whole way down, returning the hug and smiling as she sat up on his stomach. From here she could see him clear as day and she couldn't have been happier to see that he had remained the same good ole' Todd.

His scent was a little different, something that happened as you grew up and he did look older but he was still the same. Same amber eyes, olive green skin, grass green hair and attitude baring clothes. Rahne laughed happily as she felt tears pinch her eyes and she hugged him again.

"You're back!" Her senses had confirmed what she longed to hear and she was hyper with happiness.

"Yup, me, X, and my cute ass are back in town." The amphibious mutant commented cheekily. "Hmm, I never asked X but is my ass really that cute?"

Rahne swatted him and helped him up, willing to let his smartass remarks slide for today. She was far too happy to care.

* * *

X23 never really paid much attention to faces of people. She never really needed to when she had such a powerful sense of smell, something that was far more reliable. You could wear a hideous amount of perfume, change your diet or even bathe in lemons, but your base scent would always remain the same no matter what.

So that was the reason that she pretended to be reading a book at the top of the stairs, catching the scent of every student that walked past. And the clone wished that she never had, considering some of the smells that she was catching. Did people forget how to bathe?

But then her patience paid off, a scent coming around a corner and she felt her lips broaden as she recognized that the scent was actually two. And sure enough, Tiffany Painter and Erica Parson came around the corner as both girls were in deep discussion. X23 laughed as they walked by and just because she could, her hand flew out and slapped Tiffany's ass with the whip of her hand.

"Who the fuck…Laura!?" The fiery blonde stopped mid bark as her face fell into surprise as the clone grinned cheekily at her.

"The one and only, Tiff." X23 announced with a small bow as the shy Erica squeaked and hurried over to her.

X23 laughed as she hugged the redhead, Erica completely wrapping him up in her hug. She knew that she had made a good friend in Erica and Tiffany, but she didn't expect that she would have missed her that much. She smiled as Tiffany approached, snaking an arm out to hug the blonde too.

This was a nice feeling, to have been missed. She understood why Todd had looked forward to seeing everyone again.

"Oh my god, when did you get back?" Erica asked as they began to walk downstairs, Tiffany folding her arms with a smirk.

"I'll bet they got back yesterday and spent it just romping around." The Portuguese girl sassed and then her eyes widened at X23's wink. "You did?"

"We flew for nearly ten hours and then we had to wait nearly four hours before we saw his home. I'm actually still waiting to go home, so actually we just kind of cuddled and fell asleep." X23 corrected her one friend's perverted mind and her other friends gushing romances, before smirking. "However, this morning before school….oh man, we had some fun, honey."

"That's my girl, Laura." Tiffany said, X23 jumping slightly when Tiffany smacked her ass and saw the impish, twelve year old smile on her face. "Gotcha back…"

"You guys…" Erica said embarrassedly as people stared at them before shaking herself from it. "China looked so pretty in those pictures that you sent us. I really wish I got a chance to go there."

"Hopefully, you will, someday. I tell you, Erica, some things just can't be done justice with a single photo." X23 explained, Erica nodding in agreement

"Maybe we could all go there one day!" The cheerful redhead suggested ecstatically.

"As long as there are cute guys, I'm in." Tiffany said crassly.

"You are so bad, Tiff!" Erica pouted as X23 laughed.

While many people would have grown tired from the childish behavior of the two, X23 was enjoying the senseless jabbering from the two of them. She knew that this was the way that they bonded and the clone knew she couldn't judge them. X23 liked to fight people to gauge their personalities, so Erica and Tiffany were by far normal. And this way the clone would be able to tell what had happened between the two of them for the past few months.

They walked down to the cafeteria and chatted intently about what had happened between them. X23 was pleased to hear how some things had gone and other she wouldn't comment on just yet, choosing to keep her silence. When she heard that Erica was dating Preston, she laughed at the blushing girl and wailed about Todd being right.

"Oh man, I can't wait for Todd to hear this." X23 said eagerly as they stepped into the mess hall.

"He may have already heard it. Check it out." Tiffany said as she point to a lunch table, X23 homing in with a smirk and Erica blushed madly.

This was because Preston Boswell, her affectionate boyfriend, was also bright red, hiding his face with one of his hands. Rahne sat somewhat opposite him and was giggling mischievously, nudging the green teenager in-between them with her shoulder. Todd was rubbing the jock on his back as he looked back and forth between the two, his smile glowing as they laughed.

It was a nice sight to walk out to.

The three girls collected their stuff and made their way to the table that the others had occupied. Erica immediately sat by Preston and the jock jumped a bit at the sight of her, making Tiffany laugh as she took the free space next to Erica. Rahne all but jumped out of her seat and Todd barely caught X23's lunch as the lycanthropic teenager hugged the clone.

Well, hug wasn't the right word; it was more like an affectionate glomping that could have flattened any other normal person. X23 happily wrapped her arms around Rahne's chest and laughed the wolf girl inhaled a breath in her hair. It was a way for Rahne to get a hold of her scent in the fastest way possible and it was a way she showed her primal affection.

"I missed you, sis." Rahne said quietly, X23 smile softening a little more.

"I missed you too." X23 assured her as they let go. "It looks like you grew a little while I was gone."

And it was true. Rahne was now just half an inch taller than X23 and she had begun to fill out into her body. She wasn't quite done but what she had on her chest and on her hips told X23 that she was going to be jaw dropper.

Rahne made a move to get her stuff aside so the couple could sit together, when X23 just plopped down in Todd's lap. Before they went to China, X23 would have had to no alternative to sit in Todd's lap and he would have been flustered and shy, trying to play it off as best he could. Now, he just wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested on his shoulder, playing with the fringes of his hair.

"Hmm, looks like Preston and Erica aren't the only ones who've gotten a little closer." Tiffany said in mock surprise and Todd sighed sadly.

"We said we were sorry about that already, yo!" Todd said in an exasperated tone that everyone found amusing. "We thought that everyone saws us that day at school. How was I supposed to know you were sick?"

"And we both thought that Erica was going to tell you, to be honest." X23 said passively, mixing the questionable mash potatoes together with her vegetables.

The blonde pouted but that pout had no misgiving in it. She hadn't been in the school because she was sick and then exams and studying had taken over everybody's life. It wasn't until the two mutants were in China and they had sent their first letter that poor Tiffany found out about them. And, oh lord, how she had let them know she wasn't happy with them.

She must have ranted at the two of them for nearly four letters until someone calmed her down or something else earned her annoyance. X23 would never forget the change in tone in her letters because of the fact that Todd had been convinced that someone else was writing them for her. She smiled, remembering the absolute certainty that he had about the letter. Oh, he could be stupid at times but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Fine, I guess I'm not goanna be mad at you two anymore…" Tiffany said as she poked at her food. "So, how is that going for you two? Gotten very far yet?"

Erica just flushed crimson, Preston cough as he turned to Erica, Rahne blinked like a gold fish while they all looked at X23 and Todd. The couple that was infamous for hiding all details about their relationship and very good at it, they were just sitting there smiling.

"We got pretty far, but the training we were doing took up a lot of our time and worked us to the bone." X23 explained as Todd nodded. "We had some time to ourselves but considering how much we were taught…"

"Yeah, the teachers there, they literally crammed some five years worth of experiences into us, yo." Todd said as he tried to stab into a piece of turkey. "I knew it was going to be tough, but what we were doing was something else."

"It sounded like that you guys had to train nearly everyday." Preston said as he let his girlfriend lean against him. "Was it really that bad?"

"Nah, we got Monday and Thursday afternoons to ourselves and Sunday was a rest day too." Todd explained, stretching his neck before giving X23 an irritated look. "Not that we got much rest then…."

"Oh, hush. You didn't complain that much." X23 admonished lightly.

"Hmm, what, pray tell did you two do on these days?" Tiffany asked mischievously while Rahne and Erica leaned in.

"Train. This one here," Todd jabbed his thumb at X23, who was drinking a soda. ", decided that she wanted to train at least twice a day while we were there, yo."

"Ha-ha, I would have thought you both would have been having more of those nights that I walked in on." Rahne teased lightly.

"We're not that bad, you know. This guy has more control than most adults in that school." X23 purred, Todd coughing on his food. "I don't know many guys that could just make out with their girlfriends…"

"But me and Preston do that all the time." Erica defended.

"…while your in just a towel?"

"Um, not so much." The red head said sheepishly, her face matching her hair.

"Hey, the lad has some sense of decency after all." Rahne teased, flicking a pea at the green teenager.

"Actually…" X23 then stopped and her face fell. "Oh for fucks sake, he never learns…."

"Hmm, who doesn't?" Preston asked and they followed her finger as she pointed across the room.

And there was the new kid, Sebastian Tate, in an argument with none other than Duncan Mathews and his goon squad. X23 was sure that they wouldn't have him to deal with and that thought made her ecstatically happily, until Todd pointed out that Duncan was in their year. She had been in foul mood that day after hearing that.

But she really did wonder. Could he really be so happy making everyone's life so miserable that he had to do it every single person? If so, then he was far more pathetic than she ever thought.

"I feel sorry for the new guy." Erica said, blinking when Todd snorted. "What's that for?"

"I feel sorry for Duncan, yo." He said with a sigh as they watched the smack the try from Sebastian's hands. "That kid's a seasoned black belt in grappling, the worst thing for Mathews to get mixed up in."

X23 sighed and stood up, nudging Todd while pointing. "Go on, go save that moron."

"Why me?" Todd asked as he stood up before he obviously remembered something. "Oh yeah, don't answer that."

"Why not you?" Tiffany asked when Todd left and the clone glanced at her, sending a shill down her spine.

"I wouldn't be nice when if I had to put anyone in their place." X23 said shortly.

* * *

"I'll show you, you little punk!" Duncan barked, lunging towards the confused new kid.

Sebastian reacted out of instinct and experience, his mind no longer in Bayville. He was back in Japan, back in Master Hiragawe's dojo. He was back in Shinjuku High School, back in the first fight with the bullies and punks that used to beat him everyday. Sebastian just fell back into instinct and his body moved on its own, following its natural rhythm.

As Duncan's arm came around at his head, the new kid stepped towards him and both his arm extended outward. Sebastian's left arm blocked the punch at the elbow and his right palm snapped into the jock's chest. You could see that it jarred Duncan, that this skinny guy just stalled him with barely half a step. The right hand jerked back slightly as his left hand grabbed Duncan's right and Sebastian wrapped his arm around Duncan's neck, his right leg stepping around to the left.

He then jerked the larger teenager to the left, his hip providing the leverage to throw Duncan off his feet. Sebastian pulled the left arm in as he made Duncan seeming flip around the skinner boy and put him on the ground with a light thump. Sliding his right arm away smoothly, the new kid put his forearm into Duncan's left elbow and jerked the jocks arm around Sebastian's arm.

Bracing his knee on Duncan's ribs and grabbing his left forearm as he bent the hand in towards the bicep, Sebastian leaned back slowly. Pain soared through Duncan's body and he gave a great howl as he squirmed in the iron clad hold of this new kid, his eyes welling up as he felt a shooting pain through his elbow.

Suddenly, someone wrapped his arms around Sebastian and the new kid let him go as the other person jerked him away. If he had held on, there was a good chance that Duncan's elbow and shoulder would have been dislocated. Sebastian exhaled and grabbed the wrists that were holding him, his thumbs pressing down on the soft skin behind the thumb. It worked like a charm, the kid's hand quickly loosing their grip.

While his hands worked, his feet spread out into a wider stance and he lowered his hips down. With the grip broken and his legs open a bit wider, Sebastian now had the superior positioning over his new attacker. He twisted to the right, keeping a hold on the kids right arm. He then bent the arm behind the kids back, sandwiching it with his arm on top holding his wrist and his other holding his elbow by the forearm and tricep. Sebastian then lowered his left side and push his right arm forward, flipping his attack over onto the floor.

Something crashed behind him and Sebastian spun around, with his hands raised defensively. He was ready for anything that may have come his way.

"Take it easy, yo." And there was Todd Tolansky, holding off a larger kid by having a kick stop right by his head. "I think we all need to calm down a little bit, seeing how Mathews is hotheaded as ever."

* * *

Todd ran along the open spaces to where he had seen Sebastian toss Duncan to the ground and jumped up on a table, so he could see over the crowd that had collected. He had to admit, the guy knew his holds and he was good at it. The amphibian mutant sighed and took two steps back, crouching a little bit.

He then sprung forward and flipped over the people as Sebastian was grabbed. He landed as the new kid managed to break free and then Todd noticed two jocks about to join in the fray from the other side. Todd exhaled as he swung his arms to the right and then tossed his body to the left. As his body twisted around, the green teenager kicked off from the ground.

And much to shock those around him, his body spun in a series of control twists as he literally floated over Duncan. He landed with his leg back and ready, arms by his stomach and head before his foot swept up. The sneaker stopped short of the jock's jaw, Mathew Barlow stopping in a series of stumbles and his partner, Damien Decanter, following predictably.

"Take it easy, yo." Todd said in a placating tone as he held his foot up without even really trying. "I think we all need to calm down a little bit, seeing how Mathews is hotheaded as ever."

It didn't take a mind reader to know what was coming next

"Get out of the way, freak!" Gary said as he backhanded the foot aside.

As his foot moved, Todd applied more speed to it as he jerked it back towards the ground and leapt from his base leg with a small hop. His spring pushed him up about three feet and with the way that Todd had pulled his foot back, it sent body into a speedy spin in the air. He did nearly two full rotations before he stopped his body, his right leg snapping out before he jerked his body to stop.

He had no idea why, but these aerial moves always made him feel calm and relaxed. Maybe it was the fact that he had the unfair advantage with his powerful legs or maybe it was the way it seemed to be flying with no aide at times. But this was hardly the time for him to be thinking of such things.

And there he was, landing on his left leg with his right leg extend about a hundred and sixty degrees away and his shin right next to Mathew's head. It was clear that Todd could have just plowed through the guy if had so chosen to.

"You done now, yo?" Todd asked in an irritated tone, his hands held loosely at his chest and he then lowered his foot at the other kid's nod. "Good. Hey, Sebastian, come on, let's go."

The two young martial artists made their way past the crowds, which readily parted for them, and were about to sit at their table when the bell for the last sessions of class rang out.

"Hey Todd, thanks for helping out back there." Sebastian said as Todd gathered his stuff and the green teenager shrugged.

"Ah, no big deal, man." Todd said with a pat to his back as he got his bag on, grinning knowingly. "I mean, it wasn't as if you ever lost control of the situation, right?"

"I don't know, man. It did look a little tricky for me." Sebastian said with a smile as he shrugged and left. "See ya later, Todd."

Todd and X23 left with the rest of their friends and they made it to their last class, History, which they didn't share with Sebastian. The two quietly got their books out and sat side by side as the class filled up. At least until X23 looked at Todd intently, her questioning face staring deep into his heart.

"Did he lose control back there?" She asked, although she was well aware of the answer.

"No, not even for a second, yo." Todd said softly

"Hmm, looks like this years is going to be interesting Bayville."

* * *

Yay, the martial arts have made their official comeback! And the next chapter will continue this and all will be well again. If any of you are wondering about the chapter length, don't worry. The reason their so long now is because I want to talk about and show you all so much that I actually had to split the first chapter into these four chapters. There was just way too much writing put together for these chapters, that I absolutely had to put them into four separate chapters.

And so you know what's coming next. Yup, I'm sure you do. It's about time for the X-Men to meet up with Todd and X23 and I can imagine that some of you might want to see the comparison of skills between them. As for the Brotherhood, I have something special planned for them so don't worry.

Peace and love, guys and gals,

– Lin


	5. The Welcome Home: Part 4: Back at the X

And finally, the last part in the return quest of the two main characters can end. We finally get to see some serious full blown martial arts action in the coming chapter, from the start of the fight till the end of it. I have missed doing this kind of writing so it has been blissful for me to do. Not to mention I have missed playing around with the abilities of my favorite mutant characters.

And here we go!

* * *

**The Welcome Home: Part 4: Back to the Mansion**

Scott Summers was having a good day. He had gotten all his assignments in for the day, no homework had been handed to them, a new Danger Room session was going to implemented today and he and Jean had arranged for a date this coming Saturday. And it was a Thursday too, so Friday was just around the bend and the weekend would be here soon.

Hell, it had been a great day when he heard that some new kid stood up to Duncan Mathews and put him down a peg or two. Finally some kid had taken action against that obnoxious jock.

As the sunglass wearer made his way out of the school, he waved to Kurt and Kitty as they left their classes too. He may have had some reservations about the younger girl dating Lance Alvers, the leader of the Brotherhood, but he was getting over it. Mind you, Kurt's situation was pretty bad still.

"Hey you two, you guys going to catch a lift back with me?" Scott offered, finding the role of the older brother quiet enjoyable.

"Ja, I just need to have a word with Amanda before I head home." The young German said anxiously. "We kind of want to have a date this Saturday but we need to make sure her father doesn't suspect a thing."

"Man, it's got to be so hard sneaking around like that." Scott mused and then smirked at Kitty. "Mayeb you could give him some tips, eh Kitty?"

"Ugh, Scott, you can be such a dick sometimes." Kitty huffed, crossing her arms. "We haven't had an attack from the Brotherhood in a month and you still harp on Lance like he's goanna explode into a raving lunatic."

"How is this different from his normal behavior?" Kurt asked teasingly, but it was taken the wrong way….as usual. "It's not like he's going to win boyfriend of the year."

"At least he's making a better effort than either of you ever have!" Kitty snapped as she stormed over to the vehicle that was unmistakable Lance's, leaving both of the X-Men standing there.

It was an unspoken but well known piece of knowledge that out of the three, Lance did have more courage when it came to girls. He also had a better track of making his relationships work, reason why he and Kitty were still seeing each other. Scott had waited until he was nearly dying to actually admit his feeling for Jean and Kurt had lost out on Kitty and Tabitha before Amanda made the first move for their relationship.

It was a large blow to their egos, especially since that Lance was a villain and he was just coercing Kitty into joining the Brotherhood. But there were times when they actually thought that he could be a decent guy, although he often screwed that up. It was almost as bad as X23 going out with Toad.

Now that had been a ringer that no one saw coming. How the clone of the worlds deadliest killer and one of the hottest girls to enter the mansion have been seduced by someone as vile as that foul smelling, swamp punk? She could have done so much better but in the end she had even gone off to China with him, just on whim! She probably would have gone to the moon with him had he even suggested the idea.

The whole Brotherhood was just bad news in general.

"Man, why do I always say stupid things?" Kurt asked rhetorically as his shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry too much about." Scott assured him with a sturdy pat on the back. "I'm sure things will smooth out between you two."

"Ja, I guess so." Kurt said unenthusiastically as he slouched ahead with Scott.

"At least cheer up a little, man. You don't want your girl to see you like this do you?" Scott reminded him with a ruffle of his hair.

That did bring a smile to his face and the shorter mutant smiled at his surrogate big brother. Maybe things would mellow a bit more and maybe their teammates would come back to their senses, then everything could be normal then.

……well, as normal as possible for a house full of mutants.

"Hey Scott." Jean greeted pleasantly as she and Rogue met up with her boyfriend. "How was Chemistry?"

"Boring as ever, at least when Dr. McCoy isn't teaching it." Scott answered before giving Jean a kiss and then turning to Rogue. "Hey Rogue, you need a lift or is Sean going to come and get you?"

"I'm goanna hitch a ride with you guys, if that's cool." The Sothern belle said, smiling contentedly. "Sean said he was going to meet me today at the mansion."

"I still can't believe he actually asked you out, after flirting with you for nearly three months." Jean said in disbelief, missing the irked expression on the Goth's face. "Why did he wait so long anyway?"

"Sean likes to take things slowly, that's all." Rogue said offhandedly. "He felt that we should get to know each other before we do anything."

"Hmm, well, its nice that he was thinking like that considering he's…." Jean stopped as she looked around. "Hey do you guys hear that? Sounds like someone is….singing?

"I love it when you call me big pop-pa; throw your hands in the air, if you'se a true player…" The voice that carried those rap lyrics just stopped those that were gathered around Scott's car, everyone looking to see who it was that was singing. "I love it when you call me big pop-pa; if you got a gun up in your waist please don't shoot up the place. Cause I see some ladies tonight who should be havin' my baby; bay-bee."

The X-Men were confused as who could singing the rap lyrics in such a familiar tone but it didn't take them long to see who. The people responsible for the ruckus were strolling down the paved walkway and their actions were far from what would be normally accepted.

Rahne was leading the pack of kids, her hands sliding into her hair from her neck and she swayed her hips in the most provocative manner. Her face was glowing with her bright smile, her emerald glinting as she looked to her human friend, Tiffany Painter. The girl had been a huge help with helping her adjust to high school life and along with her friends, Tiffany had eased Rahne out of her shy shell. Which was apparent as the two girls connected hips and began to sway in sync with each other.

Her other human friends, Erica Parson and Preston Boswell, were also in the group of the people, the couple swaying romantically as they followed their friends. The jock spun his girl out in a mock example of ballroom dancing and the blushing young woman gave a lady-like curtsy. The three normal kids hadn't been to the mansion yet and while Xavier was a little unsure, Scott felt that they would fit right in with the others. Tiffany was the most vocal and brash of the three, while Erica was most sensitive and Preston merely observed it all. He was a nice change from normal jocks, since he kept his opinions to himself and chose to get to know everyone before making any rash judgments.

And there were the ringleaders of the parade, Toad and X23.

Jean felt her brain halt, Scott nearly let his glasses slide from his face and Rogue actually felt a large smile come over her face. They all looked at each other to make sure if it was true, but there was no doubt about it. There, in the middle of the whole mess and grinding up on each other, was none other than Laura Logan and the ex-Brotherhood member, Toad. The two were pressed up to each other, not even a piece of paper could have slid between their hips. Her hand lazed over his shoulder while he let his glide along her hips, their forehead resting close together. The clone was about to kiss her green boyfriend when she stopped and she pulled back to smell the air, her shoulders slumping.

Whatever she whispered to Toad, it made the amphibious mutant laugh and with one last roll of his hips he broke away from her. They said their goodbyes to the three normal people and the three mutants headed over the red convertible. The gathered X-Men smiled, some forced and others genuine as the approached the gathered mutants.

"Yo, X-Geeks, what's happening?" Todd asked, quickly shaking his hands. "I'm kidding, man."

"You better be, ya dopey frog." Rogue said in a teasing tone, before she received her carefully placed hug from him. "How ya been, sugar?"

"It's been good, but I'm damn happy to be home." Todd assured her as he pulled back and then held his hand over to Scott and Jean. "Yo, Summers, Jeanie, how's it hanging with the two love birds?"

"We're doing well, Todd. I take it China was fun?" Jean asked as she forced back her flinch as she shook his hand and was surprised by the callous, firm grip, X23 collecting her hug from Rogue.

"Heh, yeah, we learnt a lot up there and man, I feel like a new person after all that." Todd said, letting her go and shaking Scott's hand.

"Well, it's nice that you back anyways." Scott said, feeling his skin tingle as he heard the car door open.

"Hey Scott, I thought I saw…" Kurt then looked at Todd and jumped as the green teenager waved at him. "Mein Gott, it's true."

"Hey Blue Boy, how's it hanging?" Todd said as he looked over the car, looking unusually happy to see his rival.

Kurt was about to go around when the amphibious mutant vaulted over the open roof car. The young German held his hand out reluctantly, but was surprised when his rival gave him a warm hug. This not only shell shocked the younger man but the others around him, Todd patting him on the shoulder as broke away.

"Wow, Toad seems…" Scott was unable to finish that sentence but fortunately, someone else did.

"Todd seems like he grew up? More mature?" X23 offered and the two senior X-Men leaders nodded, the clone shrugging. "He had to grow up a lot while we were in China, not everything was as nice as we made it out to be."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked and X23 shook her head, her smile still strong.

"This is neither the time nor the place to discuss such things." She then brightened her smile and shrugged. "We're just happy to be home."

* * *

Todd happily listened to the X-Men as they filled him in about everything that had happened over the year that they had been gone. Some stuff was good new and other stuff wasn't reassuring him at all, something he noticed when he glanced at X23.

One thing was the Brotherhood; their new recruit, Meltdown, was way too over the top and unschooled with his abilities, to the point that SHIELD had to set up a field office in the Bayville area. Todd was suspicious that it had been there longer and that it was there for more than just that, but he kept that opinion to himself. Then there was the news that Apocalypse had paid the mansion a visit, that Caleb Ira, a man who had saved Todd more than once, had fought a major anti-mutant organization called the New Dawn and finally there was the news that Magento was gathering mutants.

Todd was really worried by everything that he was hearing, all for the same reason more or less. It just felt that the world was brimming over with the hate that he was used to being isolated in Bayville. But now that mutants were popping up everywhere, it was becoming a major thing and the discriminations was just replicating everywhere.

But there was some good new for the green mutant; he was happy to hear that Pietro had managed to get his leg all fixed up, there were a couple new kids at the mansion, some of the younger mutants were taking the Capoeira classes Otero offered and he was immensely happy that Lance and Kitty were still dating. It annoyed some of the others, but hey, Todd was romantic and so he was happy.

"So the missions have been going easy then?" X23 asked, seated contently on Todd's lap.

"Yeah, the team is better than ever and we really have got the teamwork down to a science." Scott said happily, his eagerness at talking about something he understood amusing to the others. "Logan has been a big help."

"Well, fighting is something old Wolvie knows best, yo." Todd snickered as Rahne laughed with him, yelping when X23 elbowed him. "What, he is!"

"Ugh, you are too cute for your own good at times…." She grumbled, thinly smiling when Todd gave his hug a squeeze. "Maybe not…"

"And we're home!" Kurt said thankfully, the blue mutant slightly freaked out by the mannerisms of the two.

As the car pulled up at the steps and people piled out, Todd took this time to pull Kurt over. The young German was shocked to see the concerned look on his rival's face and even more when he looked around, Todd lowering his voice.

"Hey Blue Boy, you and that Amanda chick are still cool, right?" Todd's question completely blew him out of the water. "I was wondering considering it's my fault her parents dislike you so much, yo."

"Ja….ja, we're still dating. Thanks for asking." Kurt said in a completely surreal moment, before give him a questioning look. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I never really got a chance to apologize for what I did and since having X with me, yo…" Todd went silent and smiled as he shrugged, joking punching Kurt in the arm. "I guess I understand how my actions affected you now, so I'm sorry. Hey, better late than never, yo."

Kurt stood there in shock for a moment and watched as Todd joined his girlfriend, wondering just what had happened to them during their year in China.

X23 smiled as she saw Logan exit the front door and ran up to hug him, the gruff Canadian returning the hug proudly. She had really missed Logan during her trip overseas and while she may have called for some advice once or twice, X23 never felt it was the same. But it did show how much he trust he had in Todd for him not to insist on going with them or to have them spied on.

"Oh, I'm so glad to be home." X23 said pleasantly, she heard Todd come to a stop behind them and she eased away from her dad. "I missed you, Dad."

The older, much older, man was nearly the exact same and probably dressed in the exact same clothes as when they had left, his white shirt and jeans looking none the worse. His dark brown eyes glistened like a hungry predators and his teeth looked that should have belong to a wolf with the smirk he gave them.

X23 knew that Todd wasn't exactly comfortable around her father but when she heard his reasons why, she could understand. Having a merciless killer come after you wasn't an image to leave your mind anytime soon, but he was better now. She smiled as she sensed her boyfriend stand proud and tall next to her, a glance telling her that Todd was even looking him in the face this time.

"I missed you too, kid. It was kind of boring without any decent challenge in the Danger Room." Logan gruffly said before he looked as Todd. "Hey tree-frog, how've you been? Thanks for looking after Laura while you two were away."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure she looked after me more than I did for her." Todd said, grinning sheepishly. "But yeah, it was a total blast over there in China."

"Are you dealing better with…that accident?" Logan asked, the vagueness confusing those that walked by but it was well enough understood by those that understood. "You coping well enough?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You know all about the bad, so you know how it is." Todd said, his gaze dropping a bit before he gave Logan a broad smile. "Thanks for all the advice that you gave me and not saying anything to anyone, it really helped."

"Hey, it's a tough thing to deal with and I'm glad you managed as well as you have." Logan said and, to the surprised of everyone, the man gave the teenager a hug. "I may regret saying this later on, but it's nice to have you back."

X23 could see that what Logan said meant a lot to Todd, tears pricking up from the corners of his eyes and he smiled wider to keep them from overflowing. He had been through a tough time in China but thanks to Logan's help, Todd had been able to strive back his normal self.

"Ha, it's nice to be back, Logan." Todd said happily.

"Alright, don't get too fucking weepy eyed on me, bub." Logan said smacking the boy on the side of his arm before jerking his thumb at the door. "Get your ass in the door already."

* * *

The two left their bags by the stairwell and walked through the various rooms on the mezzanine level, the mansion feeling a hotel after they had been away so long. Todd and X23 were about to go and look for Scott when a door opened to the side of them. As the two travelers cast their gazes towards the sound of the opening door, they were welcomed with the happy face of Jamie Mardox.

Todd smiled brightly and wrapped the younger boy up in a hug as he rushed at the amphibious mutant, chuckling at the new height of the boy. X23 could see that Jamie was now just a shade taller than Todd was, possibly an inch taller at most. She could also see that his face was much more defined than when they last saw him and she guessed that he had stuck with the Capoeira training.

"Hey kid, how have you been?" Todd asked as he looked over the kid and patted his chest. "Hey, hey, looks like someone has been keeping with the training, yo."

"Of course, it's been a blast, Todd!" Jamie said excitedly, eagerly hoping from foot to foot. "I've learnt so much this past year but I really missed the classes that you gave me."

"I missed teaching too but it was nice to be a student for this past year, kind of cleansing really." Todd assured him, rolling his shoulders and grinning mischievously. "That said, I got some sweet aerials to teach you that I got to learn in China."

"Awesome! That would be so sweet! Oh, before I forget…"

Todd was confused as the boy pulled a silver chain from around his neck but X23 knew what it was, smiling softly. And out from his collar the St. Lucy pendant popped out, Todd's face becoming soft as Jamie removed it from his head and handed it to Todd. The green teenager rubbed his finger over the worn but well loved image, sliding it over his head.

And X23 could see that it seemed to bring a sense of calm to Todd, his shoulders dropping a little bit as the chain came to rest on his own skin. The clone chuckled as Todd wrapped an arm around Jamie's neck affectionately, the three walking down the hallway again. As they entered the largest living room, X23 saw something that made her brain do a double take.

She saw Rogue, the girl that was unable to touch anyone because it would kill them or put them into a coma, was making out with a guy. Her arm flew out and clamped onto Todd's forearm, bringing his attention to the scene she was looking at, poor Jamie looking as lost as ever.

"What's…Oh, it's just Sean." He said in a relaxed tone, making both of them jerk over towards the young man.

"What do you mean, it's just Sean?" Todd asked, his shock plastered over his face. "When did this happen and how can he…?"

"Touch her? Sean has a really powerful invulnerability to harm, something like an immunity to harm, and that cancelled out her power." Jamie explained. "He should up a couple of months after you two left."

"So he doesn't feel any sort of pain what so ever?" X23 asked in disbelief, watching as the other rolled over on the couch. "I've never heard of such a power before."

"Dr. McCoy and the Professor think that he might be some sort of super mutant, a rare kind of mutant whose powers start out higher that others."

"Hmm, sounds cool." Todd said before his face softened, taking X23's hand and putting an arm around Jamie's shoulders. "Come on, yo. Let's leave them be."

X23 was about to say something but she understood why he was doing this, leaning her head on his arm. Rogue was one of the few people that actually support the two as a couple and so they showed the same respect that they would wish to receive. She understood how had it been to find time to have privacy with the one you loved and that was obviously what they wanted right now.

As they walked down the hall, Todd and X23 waved to some of the other kids in the mansion but they generally didn't see many people. Deciding that they should go say hit to the Professor, Jamie lead them to the new study that the older man was using. Apparently, he needed some renovations to be done and was located on a different floor. They managed to walk in as Scott and Jean were leaving.

"Hey you guys, is the Professor in there?" X23 asked chirpily.

"Yeah and he's been expecting you both." Jean said pleasantly, side stepping to let the two in the room.

"Hey Wheels, how has your day been, yo?" Todd asked loudly, causing Scott and Jean to pale. Jamie tried to hide his laughter and X23 rolled her eyes with a tired sigh.

"You really need to know when to show respect to your elders, Todd…" X23 said in mild annoyance.

"But then I wouldn't be me." Todd said as the doors closed.

"Too true, Mr. Tolansky. Besides, I quite like the familiarity with him, Laura. I don't feel so old when he addresses me like he would his other friends." Xavier assured her as the three sat down.

"So, what's been happening here at the good, old X-Mansion?" Todd asked, resting his foot on his knee.

"We heard about the new kids that Magneto has gotten together, but who are this New Dawn people?" X23 added.

"Well, we may not have had a great deal of new students here, but everyone has been growing in their skills and it has been a good year for them." Xavier assured him before turning to the clone, his tone becoming grave. "As for the New Dawn, they are a group of meta-humans that are actually targeting anti-mutant and pro-mutant demonstrations collectively."

"They target pro-mutant and anti-movements equally? That doesn't make any sense…" Todd trailed off as he stared out the window, but suddenly jerked. "Wait, meta-humans, yo?"

"Yes, humans that are not born with the X gene, but are further advanced that what we would call a normal person. They are often stronger, faster reflexes and so forth but still weaker than that of a mutants." Xavier explained patiently. "They are quiet the adversaries."

"I can imagine. And they wouldn't be spotted by any gene scanner either." X23 said as she sat back in her chair. "Hmm, sounds like a time bomb."

"Indeed. They believe that they are a perfect blend of humans and mutants but so far their attempts to have children have failed, making a small group of them extremely hostile." Xavier explained, touching his lips in a gesture to remember. "I believe that they made a strike in China at some point…"

"Against GenCo., the pharmaceutical place that came out of England?" X23 questioned swiftly and leaned back when the older man nodded. "We saw that, less than a block from us while we were in the city. Such a pathetic way to ruin the day."

"We ended up helping evacuate people from the building, given our powers and then had to split with the rest of the students, yo." Todd explained for X23. "Not a happy day…"

"Well, I'm sorry to say that it does look like we might need your fight expertise sooner than we hoped."

"Not a problem, Wheels. I just can't wait for my equipment to pass through customs, yo." Todd said excitedly. "Master Sho and Master Huang insisted upon giving me a farewell gift and I liked them a lot, so I had to have them shipped here."

"You couldn't take them on the plane?" Jamie asked curiously.

"No, you aren't allowed to take live blades on the plane." Todd explained casually. "And since they gave me a few weapons that would raise some annoying questions, mailing it just seemed all the better, yo."

"Weapons?" Xavier asked warily, which totally flew over the amphibious teenagers head, and gave X23 a worried look. "May I ask how many?"

"Three swords, one spear, one chain and a pair of sickles; the masters gave him the weapons that he excelled at in class because they didn't want him to loose his edge." X23 explained patiently. "I'll make sure he doesn't use them in the Danger Room."

This comment made Todd look completely offended but Xavier could tell that it was just a ruse. The young man understood the truth in his girlfriend's words and he was just playing around with her now. An aspect of Todd Xavier would never understand.

"Come on, I would be so careful in that room. It'd be fine." Todd argued hopefully but that stare of the clone's was adamant.

"It's the not the room I'm worried about, it's the people." She argued evenly, her eyes widening for a moment. "Oh Xavier? Did Scott what us to join them in their training for today?"

"I think he said something along the lines of that if you wished to participate, you were free too." Xavier said absently, missing the look the two shared as he lowered his head for a moment.

_Children, there are some friends that have returned from abroad and Scott feels that a special Danger Room session is in order to welcome them home_ Xavier's mental voice called out and he then turned back to the two returning students.

"Hey X, you think we should be nice to them, or just let loose, yo?"

Jamie looked at the two and was shocked at their faces. Todd's smile was now like a smirk and his eyes seemed to glow like the fire in an oven. His short looked like it was bristling with anticipation, muscles on his forearms tightening eagerly while he just seemed to push out this raw power of some kind. If Jamie didn't know about Todd's powers, he would have guessed that the amphibious mutant gained a new power.

"Oh, I think that we could let the restraints loose for a little bit."

And X23 was even worse, because her face showed a full blown smile that glowed with her pearly white teeth. Her emerald eyes flashed with a orange tint and he could have sworn he saw her knuckle bulge for a moment. She reached up and pulled the chopstick from her hair. As the long black locks fell down her back, the clone slid the stick into her hair twisted it around. The bun this time was smaller and less intricate, a small puff of hair sticking out from the top was about the most style that was shown.

These weren't the two that Jamie knew, these were people that lived for the arts of martial combat. They were the masters of fighting for this era and for the children growing, willing to pick up the sword to defend the hordes that stood for.

"I'll go grab our bags, okay, hun?" Todd told her, kissing her cheek after she nodded and he jogged from the room.

"I take it he's been looking forward to some training?" Xavier asked and he was confused by her laugh.

"No, we're just so used to the constant martial arts training, that he's been aching to release all the energy he has been carrying all day." X23 explained, rolling her shoulders back and forth. "And to be honest, I feel the same way. We were trained by some of the most powerful people alive and with what we were taught…"

She trialed off into a fond smile and shook her head as she turned to walk away, Jamie and Xavier deeply confused.

"What?" Jamie asked, the suspense rippling under his skin as the beautiful girl looked back at him. "With what you were taught, what?"

"It's no surprise we can't help but want to explode with excellence at the first chance we get." She then left for the Danger Room, leaving the two to wonder how much they had grown in their time away.

* * *

I find it very odd that I have been writing such long chapters so early in the story and I hope that I will be able to tone it down sooner as oppose to later. Normally I get lengthy as I get closer to the end of the tale, when the conclusion requires me to explain a great deal of babbling lunacy. So this just makes me wonder how long the last few chapters will be and that makes me slightly worried.

But all the same, the story is going the way I envisioned it so I am content with all that I happening. The next chapter will start the real challenges, when I have to write the martial into the story and that should be a chore and a half. Regardless, I'm looking forward to it immensely. Please review and lemme know what you all think.

Catch you all later,

– Lin.


	6. To Explode With Excellence

Hey readers, here we are. Ready for the fight that will set the standard of the story and the fights to come.

To be honest, I feel I need to point something out that I'm sure you've all noticed and that is that I have been procrastinating this fight. Yes, I have because I always find that the first real fight that I ever write for a story is the one I am most nervous about. This is because this is an introduction as to how good the fights are going to be for the rest of the story and I always wish to deliver a high quality of writing for my readers.

But that being said, I have resolved myself to make this awesome and here we shall start.

So, saddle up, grab a snack and drink and let the mayhem begin!

* * *

**To Explode With Excellence**

The two teams of mutants, the senior X-Men and the junior New Mutants, gathered in their respective locker rooms to get changed for their scheduled training session, the one that Todd and X23 were going to join.

The amphibious mutant sighed as he stretched out his arms before undid his belt and switched his pants, tossing his blue jeans aside as he grabbed a pair of red and black pants. These were the same style of pants that he used for Capoeira but were a much needed newer pair. A red stripe ran down the outside of the legs and the insides of the legs were same crimson color, with the rest of the pants a solid black. Todd wore a fond smile as he threaded the green rope through the black belt loops, proud to be wearing his instructors belt again.

While he was in China and studying at the Dragon Tiger Temple, he made the choice to wear only his white sash while he trained with the other students. It was a small sign of respect to the new arts he had been studying but now that he was home, he felt content that he could wear either one of his belts.

As he finished knotting the belt, Todd nodded pleasantly to Scott, Ray, Jamie and Sam as they put their gear down near the green teenager. Jamie gave him an odd look as he eyed the belt around his waist, before voicing his question.

"Hey Todd, I know you got your instructors belt in Capoeira, so what did you get in that Kung Fu stuff?" He asked curiously.

"It's Wushu, I got a black sash before I left. Kung Fu means the process of one's training, rather than to what was being trained, yo." Todd explained, the other three listening in closely.

"Really? I didn't know that." Ray admitted in surprise. "So it's not all the fighting stuff."

"All the strengthening of the body and the mind, the learning and the perfection of one's skills that someone endured, that is Kung Fu. You could say that a chef or an artist has really good Kung Fu because they practice their art so much, yo." Todd clarified as he pulled his shirt off. "What I studied up in China was a variety of Wushu, which directly translated means War Arts."

Scott and few others had seen Todd without a shirt on before and they had to admit, he was pretty toned. Before he left, he had a set of smooth abs, sculpted chest and defined arms, looking more akin to a dancer rather than a fighter. It had been amusing for those that didn't him to find out that Todd had been hiding a near perfect six pack.

But now he looked like he had literally been training for war, the lines becoming extremely prominent as he stretched back and rolled forward.

His chest was a little broader and thicker than before, still smooth instead of bulky. But his abs looked like they could have crushed a coconut, his three rows of abdominals now baring a forth. This new row was almost hyper defined by his hip definition and the ripped muscles that lined around his ribs. His arms had also thickened slightly, but if anything the definition had grown.

The boy had definitely improved himself.

"Damn, Toad. Those are some killer abs, man." Ray said, impressed by what the other teenager had accomplished.

Todd gave a weak chuckle. "Thanks, yo. Doing two thousand kicks a day for the past year really paid off for me."

"Two thousand kicks…?" Scott asked in a daze.

"Every day?" Sam finally spoke in surprised confusion.

"Yup, one hundred kicks for twenty different kicks and if I was really unlucky, yo, I was timed." Todd said as he pulled a button shirt onto his shoulders and paused. "I think the worst I ever had to do was complete them in seven minutes, I think."

The others looked between themselves in a mixture of admiration and horror; admiration that Todd had managed to complete the torturous exercise and horror that there was a more sadistic teacher out in the world than Logan.

Todd began to button up his shirt, smiling at the silky texture of the shirt. The shirt had been one of his Wushu uniforms in China and he found that it was perfect for all of his other activities. The shirt button up along the left side of the shirt and the top was a high collar, the shirts sleeves removed for safety reasons during sparring. Across the neck of his shirt were two animals; to the right was a tiger and the left bore a dragon.

"Wow, sounds like a tough regiment for a martial art." Jamie said, Todd shrugging as he took off a wooden bracelet and his watch.

"Yeah, and to think I was also taking extra classes while I was there, yo." Todd began to fold and place his clothes back in his bag.

"Extra classes?"

"Just what were you studying up at that school?" Scott asked dubiously.

"Well besides taking four martial arts classes and three weapons classes, I was also studying meditation, acupuncture and art classes." Todd explained. "I got a chance to change classes, but I only change once in the six terms I was there and I subbed out meditation for Chinese history, yo."

"Four martial arts? All in the same day?" Scott whistled. "I'll admit, Todd, you're a braver man than I am."

"Oh, I suffered for it in my first month but I kind of, you know, just got used to it." Todd said offhandedly, leaving the locker room with the four other teens.

"So what had you doing all those kicks?" Ray asked curiously.

"Mostly it was a style called Tan Tui, but the another style, Nanquan, had it's fair share of kicks in them. Shequan and Xingyiquan were mainly upper body styles but they were fun anyway." Todd said as he stretched his arms. "Also, Tan Tui required me to do a lot of acrobatics and evasion, so leg strength was key."

"Hmm, acrobatics, huh?" Jamie said with a grin as they entered the Danger Room. "Like the stuff in Capoeira?"

"Kind of, but more like this." Todd said before he leapt forward.

He didn't up as much as he jumped into the room, rolling on the ground and springing straight up in the air like a rocket. As his feet cleared the floor, Todd tucked his chin to his chest, brought his legs up and flipped forward in the air as he rose up. He managed to get two rotations before he straightened out his leg, Todd's heel coming around in a power kick. He came about in the and landed on his toes, crouching down until his knees reached his shoulders and then Todd twisted as leapt into the air. Perfectly straight in the air and spinning like a top, Todd managed to get three perfect rotations in before he landed.

Todd's left foot touched down before his right foot and the amphibious mutant held both hands out in front of him, level with his face as his right foot swept around behind him. He suddenly pivoted on his front leg and swung his back leg in diagonal arc up, the force of the kick lifting him up in the air. The sweeping action of the kick lifted Todd up again and he managed to bring his other leg around midair in another kick, land in the same stance as before.

The amphibious mutant twist backwards, twist around so his body was vertical and held up by one leg. Todd, without breaking his current motion, kicked off the ground and spun in the air. But instead of landing on his feet again, Todd landed on his back and flipped up without hesitation, his right hand shooting out in a palm strike. With a shrug, Todd dropped his stance and as he looked back at Scott, felt his face flush.

Because now everyone was standing there, staring at him.

Todd sheepishly as X23 walked forward, clad in her black uniform and arm bracers, and he laughed as she gently punched his arm.

"You such a show off, Todd." She chided him lightly, the green teenager shrugging.

"I needed a release, what can I say?" Todd defended, leaning close to her ear. "Just like I know you do."

"Yeah, we spent way too much time together." X23 laughed as she pushed her boyfriend back. "Finish warming up, you silly frog."

Todd just dropped onto the floor from her push and rolled up onto his hands, sticking his tongue out before he rolled off to the side. Soon he was just a twister of kicks as he practiced his first martial art, sweeping along the floor before he rolled off to the side.

"Okay, seeing as the only one who is warmed up is Toad, I think a good obstacle is in order." Wolverine spoke up, drawing most of the kid's attention from Todd and they all shuddered at the sight of his smile. One that promised mountains if pain. "Does anyone have a preference?"

Nobody wanted to even suggest a level because that was just opening themselves up to be shot down. You see, the kids had once tried asking for a low level course to run through and they ended up with running an advanced level that no one finished. They all felt that this was just something that Logan did to get their hopes up.

"Could we do something with drops?" Todd asked, everyone looking at him for explanation.

"And maybe something with ledges." X23 suggested, Todd nodded in agreement.

"Drops and ledges, why not." Logan said as he entered in the adjustments to the control panel. "What level do you want to start on?"

"Seven or eight." X23 said with a shrug. There were only nine levels of the Danger Room.

Soon the began to alter its format and there was a yellow line with big bright white letter screaming Start, Todd and X23 lining up to go first. The others hung back so they could watch and see how they would deal with, the couple nudging each other as they prepared to start.

"Hey sweetie, beat me and I'll give you that massage you've been aching for all day, yo." Todd promised with a wink.

"Hmm, that would be wonderful." X23 purred, leaning over to his ear. "Beat me and…"

No body really heard what she said but whatever it was, it was sending shivers down his spine.

"Get ready….Go!" Wolverine barked, the two shooting off from the mark.

Todd quickly took the lead, his stronger legs allowing him to plow right trough while X23 kept a steady and even pace. As they passed about ten yards, the floor suddenly rose up around them and a barrier shot up in front of them. Todd lowered his head down and just ran faster, jumping as he got near to the wall.

He kicked off the barrier and then the side wall, grabbing the edge of the wall to pulled himself over. X23 stabbed one set of claws into the way and swung herself up, kicking her foot claw in to continue her motion. As she came around, she rolled over the top and used her claws to slow her self down. She watched as Todd was bolting along the corridor, the floor suddenly dropping out before him.

The amphibious mutant then leap to the wall on the right, running along side it for about thirty feet and flipped off so he could keep running. X23 followed in his suit except she hooked her claws in the wall to hold herself up. She then breezed past him, sliding under a metal bar and lunging over a barrier. As she rolled up, a cable flew out from the wall and raced toward the side of her head.

The clone leapt up and rolled horizontally, her claws tearing through the metal as she did so. Todd landed on the barrier and rolled off in a handless cartwheel as a cable lashed out at him, his eyes sweeping to his left as another cable snaked towards him. As it shot off, the other mutant gaped as Todd side stepped the cable and slammed the cable between his elbow and knee. The cable flattened in the center and Todd spun away, racing past X23 as she shredded another cable before she chased after him. The green teenager kicked off wall as he rounded a corner, rolling before he came up on his feet. And not a second too late as spike shot up from the floor, Todd slamming his foot against it and flipping and flinging himself back.

X23 just ran forward, cutting the spike in half and flipping over another spike. Todd ran back in, twisting and turning as he avoided the various spines that shot out at him. The amphibious mutant arched back as one shot at his chest, dropping and rolling on the floor to avoid the one shooting up from the floor. X23 hesitated for a moment to watch him and a spike shot through her thigh, the clone snarling before cutting the spike off.

The hole stopped bleeding as her healing factor kicked in and X23 managed to cross her arms as Todd flipped up, both of his feet colliding with her. She gritted her teeth as his kick sent her through the rest of the spikes. She looked up to see him run towards her, flipping and somersaulting around the spikes. As he neared the end, one shot at his side and the X-Men witnessed a shock.

Pivoting on his left leg and pushing with his right leg, the teenager's eyes darkened for about three seconds as he spun and his left flew down in what looked like a block. X23 grimaced and forced her self to stand, so she didn't have to see him do this. The glimpse of her boyfriend was enough to tell her what was happening; darkening eyes, the air shimmering around his arm, the veins surging around his shoulders. He never listened, not even when it was to save his life.

The X-Men expected to see Todd get skewered by the spike and then they would have to rush him to the infirmary, hopefully in time to save his life. Except when his arm hit the spike on its downward angle, it went straight through the metal.

Todd didn't even stop to enjoy his victory. He just finished his spin and raced for the end, side by side with X23. As they got closer, X23 leapt forward and sudden shot back with a brutal elbow into Todd's chest. The unexpected blow flattened him and she barely paid him any mind as she turned back and ran across the finish line, Todd laying on the floor as he tried to catch his breath.

He slowly picked himself up and jogged to the finish line, where X23 was standing. Her face was close off from all emotions and she gave him a cold look as he stopped by her. Todd flinched as he stretched his arms back and she softened her gaze on him.

"You know what they told you; unless it's a fight, you don't ever use that meditation. It doesn't give you enough time to use it all." X23 said gently, running her hand over his chest. "Did I hit you too hard?"

"Nah, not when I'm like that, yo." Todd said offhandedly, giving her a small smile. "I was hoping to save it for sparring later, but I didn't have much of a choice. Besides, I know my body. I know when it's goanna crack."

"I wonder at times." She sighed as the doors to the Danger Room opened up and the X-Men came in. "I was also hoping we could prolong the twenty questions game."

"Eh, some things are just inevitable, sweetie." Todd said with a shrug and cupped her cheek. "We better clear the room for the X's, yo."

"Okay, X-Men. Let's see if you can keep up with the level they set." Logan's voice sounded out over the com systems.

"Man, Toad, how did you-" Scott began asking but Todd waved as he walked past.

"Sorry, Scotty, but you gotta go now. Have fun, yo." The amphibious mutant cheekily waved as the doors closed.

"Oh yes, that was so very tactful, darling." X23 said as she rolled her eyes, Todd sitting against the wall as Logan and Xavier approached them.

* * *

Once the X-Men managed to plow through the obstacle course and the New Mutants managed to scrape by, Logan rejoined them with X23 and Todd following him. Scott could see that they had been talking with the older man and whatever had been said had been a final matter judging by X23's neutral face.

"I guess that you kids need to spend more time in the Danger Room, especially if these two have a minute and half lead on you."

"Aw, be nice, Wolvie. We did have a slightly more intense training every day for a year and half." Everyone gaped at Todd's support for them, who shrugged. "I'm sure they'll make up for in sparring."

"Hmm, they better had." Logan growled, although his last glance at Todd told a different story. "Okay, New Mutants; your free to go. X-men, get ready."

Todd nodded and squatted down, stretching one leg out to the side as he leaned over to his flexed foot. X23 unzipped her jacket and moved her arms back and forth in the form fitting sleeveless shirt. She then lowered her torso down to her knees, Todd switching sides before opening up into the splits.

"The two of them, against all of us?" Jean asked in disbelief. "That seems a bit unfair, Logan."

"Yeah, me and X are goanna have a hard time being nice to them, yo." Todd mocked Jean's tone.

"You really think you stand a chance, Toad?" Bobby scoffed in disbelief.

He swung one leg around and stood up, crunching his back together as he and X23 went to stand in the middle of the room.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Snowman." Todd said as he walked past and paused by him, glancing at him. "But I know I'm not going to underestimate any of you."

Bobby seemed visibly shaken by the words that Todd spoke. There was just something very terrifying about them and the way Todd looked at the teenager, the feeling not leaving as Todd walked by him. Whether it was because nobody knew exactly what they had done in China exactly or whether both of them had the reputation of being formable fighters, no could exactly place it.

"_Remember, save the Internal Fist for when your sparring against Dad, none of the others would be able to stand it._" X23 cautioned in Chinese as he joined her. "_No one else could stand it._"

"_You could._" Todd said cheekily, smiling his goofy grins again and this led her to smile as well.

"_Naturally, giving my superior skills and intelligence._" X23 said in a mockingly tone.

"_And you look so hot in leather._" Todd quipped, jumping from her back hand as he laughed.

"I better not hear that again." X23 said curtly, shooting him a pointed look as he was about to say something else. She beat him to the punch though. "Todd, bai duo an jing yidian!" (Todd, We will enjoy your silence now!)

"….Say what now?" Scott asked in bewilderment.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Todd said as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Just reminiscing." X23 growled and rolled her eyes at that. That would be the last time that she ever let her boyfriend see her training uniform, the one she had before she joined the X-Men.

She then looked at just who they had to fight. Cyclops, Jean, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Bobby and the newly promoted Sunspot. It was a scary prospect to fight but she smirked as she recalled the time she had managed to walk through each and every single one of them. She knew Todd had done so as well but he had also had a distraction when he had brawled with them in the park, what with the Brotherhood had their fight there.

But there was a drastic difference in skill, both in the X-men and in Todd. She just wondered if they realized this as well.

Todd spun around and pressed his back to hers, X23 lining her foot up with his. They then line bent their elbows so that they overlapped, while their other hand was loosely held at their midsections.

"What is that from?" Scott asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, a master and his wife showed us this martial art that requires a partner to do. It was all for a bit of fun but the application does work in real life, surprisingly."

"Partner?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Means we fight as one, Fuzzy." Todd teased.

"Well, when ever you all are ready." Logan said, the X-Men getting into formation before he blew a whistle.

The room was tense with its silence, the two nearly frozen in the center as the X-men shifted uncomfortably. X23 didn't look at Todd and she knew that he didn't either, the young man well enough aware of what he had to do while they were like this.

And slowly, he began to thump his back heel, with very small movements, on the steel floor.

Bum….

Bum…ba-bum…

The clone slowly paced her breathing to the rhythm, subconsciously matching Todd's as well. X23 closed her eyes and bumped Todd on the elbow, the green mutant suddenly spinning around in front of her. He hook his arm with hers and flung the clone over the X-Men. Tucking her self up, the waited till she was near Scott and shot her foot out. Her shin was blocked by his arms but she backhanded his face, clawing at his visor.

"Dammit, they were just screwing with us!" Scott managed to bark out as he tried to punch X23, with no success.

As she tangled with the leader of the team, Todd had dived forward. He rolled up nearly Jean and clipped her feet out, flinging his arm into Rogue's midriff as he spun up. Jean caught herself with her telekinesis as Todd used Rogue as a pivot point and flipped backward, the Goth gasp for air. One of his feet landed while the other kept swinging around and the flat of his foot struck Jean in the side of the face.

Rogue jumped away from Todd and he ducked under a punch from Sunspot and blocked his punch by using his left hand to pull on his forearm. Backhanding Rogue with his right and catching Sunspot across with his left elbow, the green teenager jerked back to his left. Todd swept his body down to the ground and his hands planted on the ground, his left leg hooking around. His foot caught Sunspot and slammed him into the ground as Todd came up, his body sweeping from side to side in form to his first martial art.

X23 managed to remove the visor from Cyclops and ducked as she avoided Nightcrawler with her heightened senses. The clone kneed Cyclops in the stomach and then the face before focusing on the German, growling as she leapt back from him. He would attack, teleport, attack again, teleport and repeat. The problem was that X23 gave up using her eyes to see him in time and was listening for the bamfs and feeling the rush of air for his vacuums. As Nightcrawler swept over her for a kick and vanished again, X23 spun and threw her leg up to her right.

Her foot met fur and she smiled victoriously as the sound of German filled the air, the clone flipping towards him. She then opened her eyes to see Nightcrawler kicking as her and she spun inwards. Using the heel of her palm, she struck the blue mutant in the solar plexus and then in the jaw, hooking him in the side of the head with a closed palm. She then rolled away as Rogue punched at her.

Todd flipped back onto his shoulders and hands, his legs folding over him as Sunspot punched at him. He kicked the boy back with both legs and rolled up at the same time, groaning in annoyance as the fiery mutant kept standing. He blocked the next kick and swept around Sunspot, changing his stance as he did so. He bent his hands and pressed his thumbs to his finger tips, one legs sliding out the back with the other bent out in front of him.

"What bullshit is this, Toad?" Sunspot yelled, kicking at the green teenager.

"Shequan…snake fist." Todd said with a sly smirk.

Todd spun in towards his kick, his closest hand striking into Roberto's hips and the struck the underside of his knee. Both attacks nearly simultaneously, the hand that struck his hip slamming down on his ankle before that same elbow flew into his stomach. Sunspot stumbled back and Todd advance, thrusting his fingers into Roberto's right shoulder. The Brazilian gasped in pain and then yelled as the other hand rammed its fingers into his kidneys.

Todd ducked away from Roberto and then stepped in, his fists flying at blurring rate. Each one hit him squarely in the chest and then pulled back to his chest, only to fly out as soon as the other hand was done; the green mutant's attack were giving him no chance to fight back, so he fell back and tried to put some space between them.

But before Todd could continue and finish Sunspot, a long leg flew at his head. Todd ducked and flipped away, twisting around in a butterfly twist kick to see Shadowcat at the ready.

"Fuck, not this one…" Todd grumbled as he blocked her next kick and tried to take the offense.

There was just one problem with this idea; she could phase through all of his attacks and then solidify again from her attack. Todd knew that he absolute had to finish this the first chance he got because she would be his worst opponent. She could lock in the ground or a wall, even drop him out of the room.

Todd grunted in annoyance as he proceeded to chase Shadowcat around the room, the girl phasing through all his attacks. He would punch, kick, knee, elbow, even use his tongue and she would go intangible. So that left him with one single choice. And it was sneaky tactic but no one ever said that they had to play nice.

"X! Bobby's a priority!" Todd said as he suddenly turned to run at the ice covered mutant, X23 nodding as she dodged around Rogue.

"Hey! I'm not letting you-urk!" Kitty started to say as she grabbed at him but never finished.

Because Todd had spun around with the grace of a ballet dancer and clocked her in the temple with his closed palm, the girl falling to the ground.

Rogue's fist was left hanging and X23 capitalized on the distraction, flipping forward as the Goth called out to her roommate. Her feet clamped on Rogue's hand and the clone twisted her body around from her shoulders. Rogue's arm swung out and all the joints in her arm locked up throwing her face first on the ground. As the poor Goth tried to pick herself up in a small bit of a daze, X23 rolled up and struck. Her hand chopped on the back of her neck where the hair covered her skin and the girl slumped on the ground.

X23 glanced back at Todd and they both back flipped at the same time, landing to face Iceman. As the ice generating mutant shot ice at them midair, Todd spat his tongue out and grabbed X23 around the waist. He jerked her from the path of the frozen attack and X23 hooked her claws in the floor, pulling Todd down to the ground.

Both rolled on the ground and jumped up side by side, his right and her left foot flying into Bobby's chest. The combined attack not only flooring him and sending him flying back but Wolverine had to leap over him as he decided to join the fray. Todd leapt back as he lifted his arms as Wolverine attacked , the kick sending him flying back and X23 popped her claws the same time as her father.

She caught his first two thrusts but he then locked her claws in with his and flipped her onto the floor, kicking her in the face. Before he could drop his knee on her head, a streak of green speed across the floor. Wolverine managed to turn his head in time to brace as the closed palm plowed into the side of his head and he was sent stumbling back until he fell over.

Wolverine flipped up and when he got a good look at Toad, he knew that the young man was going to give a good fight.

His right leg was stretched out to the back of him and his left leg bore the majority of his weight, his knees bent so his hips were low and his center of gravity was secure. His left hand was outstretched, bent slightly at the elbow and the palm that had struck him was impressively still. His right hand was held at his ribs and facing down to the ground, his fingers curved in to protect them.

But it was Todd's eyes. They were both young and old, bright with youth and dim with wisdom. His face was pulled to a solemn face, the most he showed was his burrow eyebrows. The rest of him was loose and collected, ready to begin at the twitch of a hair. Wolverine snarled and leered at the boy with a feral grin, the animal in him eager for the fight to come.

This was what he lived for.

"X, don't interfere, babe." He said to her, almost as if to remind her.

"I won't." The clone answered him as she stood and sheathed her claws, turning to the others littered across the room. "I'll check on the others."

"Laura…"

The clone paused and looked at Todd, the young man taking a long and measured breath before he released it. He glanced at her as he slowly exhaled, a message passed between them. Wolverine wondered, what was being said between them?

"I'm going to use Terasu. Make sure that the others don't involve themselves." He asked, but by the look his in his eyes he was begging.

She nodded. "Remember, Todd, only use the Defeat Intention."

He nodded and drew another breath, straightening his body out into the correct stance. Todd's feet shifted into a slightly altered L stance, both of his feet shifted so they pointed at Logan as the breath was released. Another two breaths moved his arms, his right hand rest near his forehead and his left hand crossed diagonally across his body. The green teenager pulled his body slightly straight as he took another breath and lowered his hips as he exhaled.

But there was something else Wolverine sensed, a faint sound just on the edge of his hearing as Todd breathed out his fifth breath. And since his hyper-keen hearing was pretty damn sharp, it was puzzling why he couldn't this sound.

It was like some was ringing a bell on the other side of town….

Then it happened again and the ringing chime lasted longer as well, but this time it was louder and the air just above Todd's skin began to shimmer. Like his own skin was venting intense amounts of heat, to keep himself from exploding into a fireball. His eye lids sliwly slid to about half way shut, his lips parting.

"Gather….target….center…." His body took another two breaths, breathing out much harsher as he glared at Logan. "Set…I will defeat my opponent…align."

The ringing was now crystal clear and sharp, Todd's amber eyes darkening to an amazing golden color and it looked like his eyes were on fire. The way they flared and seared in his face, Wolverine thought that Todd wanted to do a lot more than defeat him. The air that shimmer out of his skin blew past his hair and took all the light tone from his green hair. Now It was a dark jade color and it all was point back, held there by an invisible hand.

"And it is ten…." Todd spoke in a hollow but electric voice, despite its quiet tone. And the bell chime beautifully and clearly and he spoke his next word. "Release."

Toad lunged forward and Wolverine had to jump to the side as Toad cleared the space between them in three steps, the amphibious teenager stretched out in a lunging palm strike. But this also left him facing Wolverine as well. The feral man thrust his claws forward only to have Toad smack his hand away and then catch the blades

Wolverine saw how too; using his index and middle finger, he had pinched the top blade. His ring and little finger were also bracketing his middle claw and this left his outer claw free but not that helpful. Wolverine knew that this was more than likely to happen, since the boy had been training with his daughter on the side but it was impressive.

As he swiped with his other hand, Toad spun in and Wolverine just dodged the elbow strike aimed at his head. The amphibious mutant released his claws and then struck him in the stomach, kicking him in the side as he was pushed back. Wolverine pressed his chance, thrusting both claws in Toad's face with a primal roar.

Toad pushed the claws up as he leaned back and Wolverine took the chance to knee him in the side, Toad rolling his and Wolverine's hands outwards as he stumbled back. He then shot forward and jumped, putting one knee in Wolverine's chest and the other knee caught him in the face. As Wolverine stepped back, the young mutant began to kick.

And he kicked Wolverine all over the body; a roundhouse was followed by a hook kick, which came with a front kick and three side kick landed in quick succession afterwards. Wolverine was able to block some of the attack but the boy had so much skill and talent, that even he was going to have to start fight a lot more seriously. As he tried to back hand the boy, Toad crouched down and jumped at him.

The first front kick hit him so hard in the chest that Wolverine could swear his heart stopped from the impact, so it was a good thing that he came in with a another front kick. But before he landed, the boy managed to twist his hips around and land a powerful roundhouse to the older man's head. Wolverine crashed and rolled on the floor, ramming his claws in the ground. The energy he had that made him roll spun his legs around and put them under him, pulling his claws free as he stood up.

Yeah, this kid was ready for a real fight.

As Toad ran at him, Wolverine rolled at him and his claws shot out at Toad's approaching foot. His blades sunk into the floor as Toad jerked his foot back and swung around as he dropped, his heel clipping Wolverine across the chin. Taking the blow without blinking, the immortal Canadian slashed as Toad who promptly dropped to the floor.

As the claws flew over him, Toad sat up and blocked the next arm. Wolverine then felt the boy roll back while gripping his shirt and kicked him over with both feet. The feral man stabbed both claws in the ground and dropped his legs down, elbowing a rising Toad in the side of the head. The green teenager stumbled from the blow and then used both forearms to block Wolverine's kick.

The unbreakable silver blades screamed silently in the air as they slashed at Toad, the teenager only pulling back enough so that the razor tips just missed his head. Wolverine growled in rage as this kid danced on the out skirts of his blades and pressed the attack, Toad catching one of his forearms as it passed. Wolverine snarled lashing out with other but that got caught as well, the amphibious mutant pinning both arms with just one hand.

He then elbowed Wolverine in the face, which seemed odd he would something so close instead of punch him. Until the boy fell back and shot his foot up, smashing Wolverine's teeth together as his arms opened up.

He landed on his hands but couldn't attack, forced to roll to the side as the Canadian brought both his hands down at Toad's stomach. As he came up, Wolverine pulled his claws in and sucker punched the boy. Toad stumbled back and in his daze, Wolverine managed to knee him in the chest and then upper cut him.

His eyes widening and gritting his teeth, Toad kicked Wolverine in the side but it wasn't as before. This time, Wolverine felt himself fly from this kick and he scrambled to his feet. Toad glaring at him, his hands raised and ready to go; Wolverine responded by unleashing his claws again.

Wolverine ran at him with slash, but this time Toad backhanded the older man's hand to a stop. His foot then crashed into his body; a roundhouse to his ribs, a heel in his kidneys, a knee in his solar plexus and then a powerful kick from a flip to send him stumbling away, all from one leg. Toad's foot kicked Wolverine's left leg out and the Canadian blocked a stomp but this also pinned him to the ground.

But he was worried about that, he was looking at Todd's face. The golden eyes of the frog-like mutant were impassively staring at him but at the same time glaring at him with unbound rage. His spiked hair hung over his face like a shroud and his face seemed blank like statue.

This was Toad fighting, but not with Todd's mindset. So what had this kid learnt?

Wolverine pushed the boy back with a roar and rammed him with his shoulder, Toad stumbling back. With the kid's back to him, Wolverine lunged at him with both arms sweeping in. Toad spun and thrust both of his hands forward, both stopping in a lunge.

"Oh my God…" Rogue whispered.

"What the hell did you two do in China?" Scott asked, looking at X23 for answers.

"Besides make Toad into a weapon?" Bobby quipped.

"We grew, into our potential." X23 answered, solemnly yet proudly.

There was Wolverine, his massive arms outstretched and claws hungrily shaking at Toad. There was Toad, his shaking arms holding Wolverine at bay and staring into the wild man's eyes. With the smaller mutant's arms inside the older man's arms, he was holding the world's deadliest assassin arms from touching him as they held out against each other.

The green teenager's arms suddenly push out, his eyes flaring with a bark of defiance, and then shot forward. Both palms hit Logan square in the chest, the left in the center of Wolverine's chest while the right hand was upon the top of his stomach. And with the force of both hands and Toad's legs pushing forward, Wolverine was sent flying back into the wall.

As the dust settled, Toad warily advanced and looked over his opponent; the man was slumped over, not stirring and his breathing seemed to be easing. Toad bowed his head and turned to go to X23, his worst mistake of the whole session.

"Stupid move, kid."

Todd tried to spin in time but Wolverine had grabbed his neck and power slammed him into the hole he had been in. He then pinned the amphibious mutant to the ground, the boy not struggling since he felt Wolverine's knuckles rest by his right ear.

"Damn…." Todd breathed, panting as Logan let him go and he rolled. An action that seemed to labor him slightly. "I honestly thought I was better than that."

"Don't knock yourself short, tree-frog." Wolverine said encouragingly, as he offered his hand to the defeated kid. "Not many people can say that have gone as long as you did or as hard."

Todd smiled and accepted the hand, groaning as he was pulled up. He then promptly ended up in the arms of X23 and smiled as she looked at him with such pride and happiness. She giggle lightly as he rested his head on the smaller girl's brow, sliding under his arm to help him leave the room.

"Your okay?" She asked, although she didn't check him for wounds.

"I'm good, promise, yo." Todd assured her, breathing deeply. "Just a little burnt out."

She was relieved that he hadn't killed himself, but the others in the room were less aware of what had just occurred.

"What the hell just happened and what the hell did you two do in China?" Scott asked in disbelief, the two martial artists looking at each other.

They then looked at the others in the room after a long moment and Todd sighed while X23 stroked his chest, almost in concern. "We didn't just learn martial arts and meditation. We came close to mastering ourselves, yo."

* * *

Hmm, well, now. That was quiet the fight and I do believe I have made some people scratch there head or at least curse me furiously for doing a cheap remix of DBZ. I assure you I have not done the latter and I promise that all shall be explained in the next chapter.

Well, mostly.

But yeah, that was a nifty fight, or at least I think so. I must have written this scene at least a dozen times and this is, by far, the better of the many drafts. I think I covered how far these two have grown in their abilities, or so I hope. I do hope that I have lived up to everyone's expected standards of CDT and this story because I do love this idea and what it has grown into.

And so, I feel I have rambled enough. So please, review and lemme know what you all think of the story. Comments, questions, suggestions, flames are welcomed and shall be taken into advisement but I can't say I'll change much.

Peace out all

- Lin


End file.
